Beatrice Renesmee Prior Cullen
by USANAguy
Summary: Renesmee Cullen's mind and consciousness is mysteriously transported through time and space into Tris's body, and then Tris's body undergoes a vampiric transformation. Renesmee must temporarily live out Tris's life. How will it alter events?
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice Renesmee Prior Cullen

Crossover: Divergent/Twilight

**Author's note: This posting is just a temporary rough draft. Except for the Crossover plot twist itself, this story follows Twilight canon, and Divergent canon. This fan-fic contains references to some of my other fan-fics. Some lines from both the books and movie have been changed. This posting is just a rough draft, I will probably make modifications and edit and re-post before long.**

Chapter 1

It had been six months since Anubis had tried to destroy Earth, but for now all was well. It was my wedding day, the day me and my Jacob say our 'I do's'. We were on the Quileute Indian Reservation. We were in some giant waterproof pavilion-like tents that had been set up. It was two minutes to the ceremony. I was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress that Aunt Alice had dressed me in, as well as the beautiful sapphire hair clip that grandma Renee wanted mama to pass on to her daughter. I refused to take off the Quileute bracelet that my Jacob gave me, or the locket that mama gave me, or the super techno-watch that the Esper Matilda Wormwood gave me. Daddy was ready to walk me down the aisle.

"You nervous sweetie?" asked my father, who was a mind reader so he knew exactly how I was feeling.

"No daddy." I thought. "I've been waiting for this day since the day I was born."

"Then let's go." he said as he took my arm.

The traditional wedding song began. Daddy and I walked no faster than human speed. I saw all of the wedding guests. Only people who were in on the secret were at this wedding. I saw the Amazons, who had dispensed with the animal skins for the first time ever for the event. Zafrina prejected an illusion to all of us that we were outside on a sunny day. Many of the nomads were here. The Irish and Egyptian covens were here. I saw the Denalis, my Alaskan cousins. Huilen and Nahuel were there along with his sisters and father. The entire pack was there, along with all of their objects of imprinting including Jonathan Morter the Esper who held Leah's hand. Some of the older imprinted wolf-girls had bloated stomachs indicating the late stages of pregnancy, while some of the other older imprinted girls were hanging onto the hands of young toddlers.

I saw the whole family. All of my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. Charlie and Sue. And Renee and Phil, along with their son, my seven year-old uncle Nigel Dwyer. There was aunt and uncle, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and our newest coven member uncle Valentine Cullen.

Then at the altar I saw my Jacob. He was wearing a black suit and white tie. I was dazzled by the sight of him. Beside him was my mother who was his best man. Apparently you don't need to be a man to be a bridegrooms best man. Across from them was my Maid of Honor Matilda Wormwood the Esper.

Our honeymoon will be to some tropical resort in California. (Apparently the resort is supposed to be clothing-optional.)

_"It is now time to choose where you all feel that you truly belong." _

What was that? Who said that? It sounded like a man's voice, but no man I know. None of the wedding guests.

Never mind.

Daddy and I continued to walk towards the altar. I then heard the voice again.

_"At the end of the war that destroyed the world one hundred years ago, our ancestors formed the five factions."_

Am I overhearing someone's private conversation with my vampire hearing from beyond the tree line?

_"Abnegation, blamed selfishness. Erudite blamed ignorance. Dauntless blamed cowardess. Candor blamed dishonesty. And Amity blamed cruelty."_

It sounded distant and echoy, and then I realized I wasn't hearing it in my ear. I was hearing it inside my head.

"Daddy." I thought inside my head. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes sweetie, but only inside your head? Strange?" daddy whispered under his breath.

_"You sixteen year-olds are all good people with a positive virtue that will contribute to the community and society of this city. When I call your name, please step forward and choose whether you will be selfless, brave, intelligent, honest, or kind."_

"Daddy, if I'm having auditory hallucinations, then I'm worried something is wrong with me." I thought.

"Do you want to temporarily delay the ceremony?" whispered daddy.

"No. I will deal with this." I thought.

The voice in my head began to call out one name after another as well as the name of the factions that he mentioned, interspersed with applause.

I reached the alter. Daddy kissed me on the forehead and handed me off to My Jacob. Mama stepped closer and kissed me on the cheek, my fingers brushed her cheek and I told her telepathically that I love her, and then she stepped back behind My Jacob. Jacob's father Billy Black looking strong and healthy, after he had first phased a few months ago by special circumstances, stepped up to the altar to perform the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two immortal mythical creatures who love each other so much that that they wish to be together forever." said Billy to the audience. "Incidentally, this marriage will forever bond together a permanent alliance between Quileute werewolves and vegetarian vampires."

I still continued to hear the man's voice in my head as he rattled off names. What is going on? Why am I hearing this mysterious man's voice now? But I don't want to postpone the ceremony over strange auditory hallucinations.

"If anyone here can give good cause for why these two should not be married here today, then please speak now or forever hold your peace." said Billy.

There was no response from the wedding guests.

"Who might I ask gives this woman to be married to my son?" asked Billy.

"Her mother and I do." said daddy.

_"Caleb Prior." _said the voice inside my head.

"Jacob William Black, do you take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your wedded wife, to live together with her in a state of matrimony, to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, from now and forever?"

_"Erudite." _said the voice.

My Jacob looked me in the eyes and in that moment it seemed as though he had imprinted on me all over again.

"I do!" he said with the utmost determination on his face and in his voice.

_"Beatrice Prior." _said the voice.

I wish this stupid voice would shut up during my wedding ceremony.

"Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob William Black to be your wedded husband, to live together with him in a state of matrimony, will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, for richer and poorer, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, from now and forever?"

I closed my eyes to blink away tears of joy before I answer. But before I could open my eyes I feel an odd sort of vertigo, and then my body was in a different position. Something was wrong. I opened my eyes. I then felt very confused and disoriented. I took in my surroundings. How did I get here? Wasn't I somewhere else a moment ago. Yes, I was standing at the altar in front of my Jacob, on the Quileute reservation. But this place was clearly not the wedding tent. I was in an auditorium of some kind, and the seats were full of people. One section the people were wearing grey. One section was wearing yellow. One section was wearing blue. One section was wearing black. And one section was wearing white. Was this Zafrina's illusion?

I glanced down and saw I was wearing grey like the people in one of the sections. A long sleeve cardigan going all the way to my wrists over a full body skirt going all the way to my ankles. Very plain looking and unattractive.

'What am I doing here? How did I get here?' I thought to myself again. 'Was I teleported? Both the Espers and the Asgard can do that. But I don't think that's it. And why am I six inches shorter than I was before.'

I knew that I had never been in this room before, and the scents of all of the individual people in the room were unfamiliar to me, and I remember the scent of every person I have ever smelled.

With my vampire sense of smell, and my vampire thirst, I could smell that a lot of people in the room have open wounds. There were five big basins in front of me that my nose could tell were sprinkled with fresh blood from multiple sources. Beside me was a man with a microphone. He was wearing grey clothes also.

In my right hand I held a bloody knife, while my other hand had a cut across the palm.

All of this had happened in only a few short seconds. (Vampire speed-thinking) My bleeding left hand right at that moment was stretched out across a basin of hot coals. With my vampire rapid-healing the wound on my hand had already healed, but a trickle of blood from my hand fell and sizzled on the hot coals.

"Dauntless." said the man who was standing in front of me.

The people from the section who were all dressed in black cheered and applauded, while the people wearing grey began a disappointed muttering. The man then reached out to take the knife from me. He looked at me expectant but I guess the look of confusion on my face was a little too obvious. His face then turned to polite concern.

"Beatrice? Are you alright?"

Beatrice? Why did he call me Beatrice? Other than the fact that I'm mysteriously six inches shorter, do I not look like myself? If I did look like myself than no one in this room would know who I am, and more or less everyone in this room seems to recognise me. But still, WHY AM I HERE? I should make a break for it, but no, after a lifetime of ingrained family training I knew I was alone in a room full of humans, therefore my instinct is to make them believe I am human. I got a feeling that I couldn't just up and leave, I had to play a part. I wanted to ask for information, but I had to be careful.

Okay Renesmee, think. What is going on? I was about to say 'I do', when all of a sudden I appear to have been magically transported to some strange place. **Horrible timing.** And from what I can tell, everyone seems to think I am this 'Beatrice' person. This will be totally ridiculous and crazy, but it could be possible that I have been spontaneously sent into an alternate-universe, or maybe traveled to another time, and also... I feel my face with my hands... this is not my face... and I'm six inches shorter... my brain's mind and consciousness has been put into the body of someone else. But I can still feel my heart beat; 180 beats a minute, just like a vampire-hybrid. My body temperature is still 8 degrees ferinheight above normal human temperature. The wound on my hand healed fast. I still have vampire senses. I still have vampire speed-thinking. It seems that when my brain's mind and consciousness was put into this human host, the host spontaneously/instantaneously was transformed into a vampire-hybrid.

And the situation that I just spontaneously dropped into at this precise timing? My host had cut her hand, and put blood in a basin, and I am directed to a group of people in black. It is obvious that this is some kind of sacred ceremony, or something like that.

In the interest of keeping my secret and finding out what is going on, I should play along. At least for a little while.

Less than a second had passed by. (Vampire speed-thinking)

"Yeah," I say to the man, "I'm fine."

I handed him the knife and went in the direction of the ones that I have assumed are called 'the Dauntless'.

I then realized that my hair was in a bun. I reached to the back of my head and pulled out the hair-pin and shook my hair out. I then saw that I was blond when the tips of my hair came into my view below my shoulders. Oh well, I can work with that. One of the Dauntless people stood there shaking my hand then led me to the back of the group where other teenagers stood. Most of them wore black while some of them wore either blue or white. Only one wore yellow, and I was the only one wearing grey.

I stood there and waited. The ceremony continued for a little while. My guess from my observations as well as my vampire photographic-memory reference to the auditory-hallucination while walking down the aisle, that these kids who were 16 were born into these groups, or houses, kind of like fraternities, which I observed they called 'factions', and now had to choose to stay with the faction of their origin or go to another one. And I think they had to leave their families because I observed a woman in one of the rows who must have been in her late thirties cover her face and burst into tears when the next boy who was wearing white, which I observed called themselves 'Candor', chose to join the one's referred to as 'Erudite'. What is this place? And what kind of 'System' is this that they live by? The auditory-hallucination while I was walking down the aisle said there had been a war one-hundred years ago that destroyed the world. It then occurred to me that logically if at the end of their great war a few survivors might have tried to come up with a new more effective 'System', whatever flaws it might have, in any good peaceful 'System' the people would need to make some sacrifices in order to have peace.

Finally the last five people on the list were called.

"Susan Black." said the man by the basins.

Black? There is a name that stands out for me. Ironic, as frustratingly, it is supposed to be my new name right now!

Susan Black walked up from the people wearing grey. She cut her hand and held it over the basin filled with grey stones without hesitation or second-thought. The blood dripped.

"Abnegation." said the man.

There was applause from the grey clothed section as she walked right back to where she came.

"Robert Black."

Was he her brother? Maybe twins? Or a cousin? The boy in grey clothes walked over to the basins. Cut his hand, and with a hint of apprehension, dripped his blood into the basin filled with dirt.

"Amity."

There was an appreciative applause from the people wearing yellow as Robert Black went to stand with them, and a disappointed murmuring from the people in grey.

Three people left.

"Becca Auburn."

She was also from Abnegation. She walked over to the basins. Cut her hand and dripped it into the grey stones.

"Abnegation." said the man.

She walked right back to her grey clothed family.

"Molly Atwood."

A tall girl wearing white walked to the basins, took the clean fresh knife that had been placed on the table a second earlier, and cut her hand. But rather than drip her blood in the basin filled with glass she dripped her blood over the hot coals.

"Dauntless."

She received cheers from the people in black clothing around me and came over to stand with the rest of us.

Then there was one person left.

"Don Aaronson."

A boy wearing yellow clothing walked to the basins, cut his hand and held it over the dirt. His hand dripped.

"Amity."

The boy walked back to his yellow clothed parents.

"Congratulations to each and every one of you for the choice you made." said the man in grey with the microphone. "To all initiates who chose the faction of their birth, your faction is proud to not to have to lose you. To all transfer-initiates, you will be missed, but your sacrifice of your old home is not in vain, for your new faction is presently your family, and you are now an asset to them, and they welcome you with open arms as one of their own. Initiates, let your new life begin. Court is adjourned."

The people I was sitting with were the first to get up and run to the doors cheering. I followed at human speed. I caught a glimpse of a middle aged man and woman wearing grey in the Abnegation section looking right at me, the man's face had a look of disappointment while the woman was smiling at me in approval. Who are they? Maybe my host body's family.

When we got outside I looked around, trying to find some landmarks. Some of the buildings were wrecked while some others seemed to be recently renovated. There were street signs. The shape of some of the broken buildings. The public square. The elevated train. This is Chicago! I recognize it because me and the family stayed here for a year when I pretended to go through the sixth grade. Okay, now I have my bearings. I just need to figure out why I'm here now, and how I got here? I need to find a way to wake up from this dream, or transfer my mind back to my own body in my own universe. This might seem to someone else like I'm giving up to soon, but assuming I'm going to be trapped in both this body and alternate timeline for an extended length of time, I'm going to need a place to stay while I figure something out.

I didn't know where I was supposed to go, so I just followed the other Dauntless. The outfit I was wearing was hardly an outfit for running, the ankle-length skirt inhibited my stride. But I assumed that since my host body had decided to join a new faction she was no longer required to wear this, as I only assumed that the clothes was some sort of cultural expectation of the Abnegation. I bunch up a wad of the fabric of the skirt in one hand just above my knees, and then with my other hand with the vampire strength I ripped off the fabric at that length, exposing my legs. That's better. I didn't know if littering was a crime around here but I toss the fabric away. A lot of people around me look in my direction with looks curiosity and surprise at my behavior. The sun was shining, but because I am a vampire-hybrid rather than a pure-vampire, my skin does not sparkle in the sun. I then ran after the other Dauntless. I made sure not to run faster than human speed. They headed for the train station. They all ran up to the tracks and stood and waited. The train began to approach. It slowed down a little, but it didn't stop. The first car, slowly, but not that slow, passed right by and the people began following along side it.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked the Dauntless girl I was running beside.

"Jump into the open door." she said.

What? They're insane... well, it's not a dangerous stunt for a vampire, but for a human it's a dare devil stunt.

"What if you fail to be able to do it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You become factionless." said the girl.

Factionless? I can't help but feel that among these people that is not good.

They all started jumping into the open doors as they ran along side the train. Everyone seemed to be managing fine except for a smaller boy wearing blue clothes who was last in line. He fell just behind the last car. He was not going to make it. The kid left his family for this and now he won't have anything? No, I couldn't let that happen. Momma and daddy taught me to keep the secret no matter what, but they also taught me compassion, that I should help people. Maybe a small show of just a little speed and strength won't make anyone suspicions.

I fell back just a little, grabbed the boy's arm, and ran us slightly faster than the train. When we caught up, I grabbed the handle on the side of the door, stepped onto the ledge, put my hand under the boy's armpit, and with vampire-strength I lifted the boy into the door and then pulled myself in.

"Thanks stiff. I owe you one." said the boy gratefully.

Did he just call me 'stiff'? By his tone of voice I could tell that it had some sort of philosophical connotation, but I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or an insult. Though his remark expressed gratitude. I felt like questioning him about his use of the word, but then at the same time I couldn't help but feel that apparently I am supposed to know of its meaning so therefore he would become suspicious if I was to ask.

"No problem." I told him politely. "My parents always told me that I should help others."

"I assumed so." said the boy as though it was obvious.

"Obvious I suppose. All parents teach their children to help others." I said.

"No. You're Abnegation, you're all selfless." he corrected in a matter of fact tone.

Within the first fraction of a second I reminded myself that I should not act surprised and that I was supposed to know this. My photographic memory reminded me that while I was walking down the aisle with Daddy, my auditory hallucination said that the Abnegation faction blamed selfishness on the destruction of the world.

"Of course." I responded.

"I'm Mickey by the way." said the small Erudite boy.

"Nice to meet you." I acknowledged politely.

"Glad you two made it." said a girl with brown skin wearing white clothing. "I'm Christina."

An introduction and handshake. I have to be careful with handshakes because many humans think I have a fever when they shake my hand. As for the introduction, what name should I use? My hosts name? If I'm going to be in this body and universe for an extended length of time then I will go with my own name.

"You're Beatrice, right?" Christina interrupted before I could say anything.

I guess she would have heard my host's name when it was called at the ceremony, or else knew of my host before I got here.

"Yes, that's right." I confirmed for her benefit.

She shook my hand and her eyes darted down to my warm hand. Maybe she won't care? Most humans don't. Most humans mind their own business.

"Do you have a scorching fever?" asked Christina.

I stand corrected.

"No." I said convincingly, composing my body language so my face doesn't give my lie away, just like momma and daddy taught me. "Must be from the exertion of running."

She dropped the subject and started talking, and in five minutes we had become good friends.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note: At the request of my faithful reader 'Irrelevant86', I have decided to have half the story be by Tris's point of view. At first I thought it would just be Nessie, but I can make it work. Enjoy. **

**Beatrice's point of view:**

I was sitting in my seat at the Choosing Ceremony beside my mother. She held my hand as she smiled at me.

"I love you. No matter what." she said encouragingly.

Why did she say that? Did she know I was going to transfer and she was just being supportive? It would be the selfless thing to do and of course she wouldn't say anything. How could I leave her? I should choose Abnegation. But at the same time I feel Dauntless calling to me.

_"You ready sweetie?" _said a strange voice in my head.

What on earth was that? Am I hearing voices?

_"Then let's go." _the voice said again, as though it was responding to and unspoken response.

If I'm hearing voices then I'm going crazy, I worried to myself. I'm trying to concentrate on my decision.

Marcus began to recite the history of the founding of the factions and what each faction does. Then he began calling out the names of the sixteen year-olds in reverse alphabetical order.

Then in my head I heard music playing. It was an odd melody. I'm not sure but I think that the melody is the old-fashioned wedding-march that only the Amity use nowadays.

_"Yes sweetie, but only inside your head?" _said the voice as though answering an unspoken question.

The wedding music continued.

_"Do you want to temporarily delay the ceremony?"_ the voice asked.

There was no response.

Was the voice talking to me?

The music continued.

Marcus continued to read off the names.

_"Dearly beloved." _said a different voice that was much deeper._ "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two immortal mythical creatures who love each other so much that that they wish to be together forever."  
_  
_  
_  
The joining of two immortal creatures? I don't think I have ever even heard or spoken the word 'immortal' before, I only read the word once by accident out of the dictionary years ago.

The voice continued,_"Incidentally, this marriage will forever bond together a permanent alliance between Quileute werewolves and vegetarian vampires."_  
_  
_  
What is a werewolf? And what is a vampire? I heard of them in a book of historical myth once, but I don't know anything about them. What is my imagination in my subconscious coming up with?

_"If anyone here can give good cause for why these two should not be married here today, then please speak now or forever hold your peace." _said the voice.

"Caleb Prior." said Marcus.

_"Who might I ask gives this woman to be married to my son?" _asks the second voice.

_"Her mother and I do." _responded the first voice.

My brother Caleb got up and walked to the five basins.

_"Jacob William Black, do you take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your wedded wife, to live together with her in a state of matrimony, to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, from now and forever?"_  
_  
_  
Ignoring the voice, I watched as my selfless brother cut his hand, and was surprised that he held his hand over the basin of water. His blood dripped.

"Erudite." said Marcus.

I was shocked! My selfless brother, a Erudite transfer?! That means I can't choose Dauntless; I will have to choose Abnegation in order for mom and dad to still have one child in their faction.

There were loud outraged mutterings from many of the Abnegations.

_"I do!"_ said another male voice with the utmost determination in his voice.

'Will you weird voices shut up!?' I thought to myself. I was trying to think! I get three results on my aptitude test so I don't know 'where I belong', and now my selfless brother joins the enemy of 'The Selfless'. It's my turn to choose now, and I still can't decide between Dauntless and Abnegation, and I can't concentrate with these voices in my head!

"Beatrice Prior." said Marcus calling my name next on the list.

I got up from my seat and walked to the basins. Marcus hands me a knife. I cut my hand. 'Choose!' I command myself, 'You're out of time to think about it!' Abnegation...for mom and dad...no; that would be the selfless thing to do. And I am selfish. Dauntless...for myself.

The voice started again,_"Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob William Black to be your wedded husband, to live together with him in a state of matrimony, will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, for richer and poorer, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, from now and forever?"_  
_  
_  
Ignoring the voice, I hold my bloody hand over the hot coals. I close my eyes briefly for about one second.

Right at that moment I suddenly feel dizzy. My body is then in a different position and my hands are both stretched out in front of me being held by someone. I open my eyes. I then felt very confused and disoriented. Wasn't I somewhere else a moment ago? ...? Yes. I was at the Choosing Ceremony...and now...I'm...not? Where was the Dauntless basin with the hot coals? Wasn't I holding a bloody knife in my right hand? And my left hand was no longer bleeding. I instantaneously realized that this was not the Choosing Ceremony, obviously.

The man standing in front of me was not Marcus. He was younger. He had black eyes. His skin was slightly tan and his facial appearance was slightly...I think the word I was looking for was...exotic...as though he didn't come from the gene-pool of the city. His hair was cut short to an Abnegation buzz-cut but the tuxedo he wore was Candor black and white. There was a younger woman or older teenager who looked about my age, standing right behind him, she had long brown hair almost too her waist, skin so pale it was nearly completely white, and yellow eyes. She wore a beautiful dress of Erudite blue.

I looked down at myself. What in the world am I wearing? I was wearing a magnificent ball-gown of Candor white. On my left wrist I wore what I thought was a high-tech Erudite wrist-watch. And on my right wrist was what looked vaguely like one of the artistically intricate homemade friendship bracelets that the Amity kids wear.

I looked around. I was outside and the sun was shining. To my right were many people sitting in rows. They wore all kinds of mixed colors? What faction do these people belong to? Were they mixed faction members? And some of the colored clothing wasn't even faction colors...there were of course the standard faction colors of Abnegation grey, Dauntless black, Amity yellow, orange, red, and brown, Candor white and black, and Erudite blue...but the strangest thing with the colored clothing is there were clothing items of pink, and green, and purple? Why would anyone wear clothing of pink, and green, and purple? Sometimes the Dauntless dye their hair pink or green or purple, but that's it. No one here had strangely colored hair or facial piercings. Maybe they all are factionless? But, no. Their clothes are too clean, fresh and new to be factionless.

To my left was an older man with long glossy black hair tied back in a pony-tail and his face had the same exotic appearance of the younger man in front of me.

It then dawned on me. This is a wedding ceremony. And I'm the bride. But back to the question, how did I get here? Logic suggests that I must have blacked out or something, lost some of my short term memories, and then my conscious awareness right now has my standing at the Choosing Ceremony as the last thing that I remember. But I'm just guessing here. Could I be dreaming? Or maybe this is a hallucinogenic simulation, like the Aptitude Test? I have not idea.

It had been many long drawn-out seconds now of me looking around with confusion on my face. Everyone noticed my confusion of course. The man in front of me holding my hands and the woman behind him both then looked at me with subtle concern. The older man to my left extended his face and neck closer to me and raised his eyebrows to prompt my response.

"Nessie?" prompted the older man.

Did he just call me Nessie? Does everyone in this dream think I'm someone else or something?

All of a sudden, my five senses went haywire! I could see with absolute clarity; my eyesight could zoom in and focus on the smallest detail of whatever I looked at, and I could do that on a thousand tiny spots a thousand time a second. My brain went into over-drive; inside my head I could process math and science extraordinarily fast. I could hear hundreds of quiet sounds that my brain told me should be too quiet to hear; the swallowing in the throats of everyone here, the breathing of all of their lungs, the shifting of a few feet and chairs, the beating of their hearts which interestingly the new fast math in my head told me seemed to be only half of the people here...strange? Then the scents; my nose was assaulted by over a hundred different smells, fresh pine, water, humidity, dirt, iron, leather, the floral scents of cologne and soap and perfume and shampoo, and dozens of other scents that I couldn't even name. But strongest of all, the was one scent that was all around me, I couldn't identify it but it smelled delicious, better than any food I'd had before. And I felt a burning fire in my throat like I was parched and dehydrated on a summer day. My brain almost shut down and every fiber of my being told me to bite as I observed the pulsing vein in the younger man's neck!

_'Bite! Drink! Bite! Drink!'_  
_  
_  
NO! Control yourself Beatrice! With extreme force of will and conscious effort I suppressed this frightening, animal, savage-like instinct. The look must have shown on my face because several people were suddenly on their feet and standing around me.

The concern on the face of the man in front of me grew more pronounced.

"Nessie, are you alright?" said the man with tenderness in his voice as he held my hands.

Okay, this is ridiculous! I guess I should just tell the truth until this very strange dream ends. I might as well start with answering the last question asked. I pulled my hands free and stepped back.

"I'm...not sure?" I said hesitantly with confusion in my voice. "And I don't know who this Nessie person is? And to be honest, I don't know where I am, or how I got here?"

He looked in the direction of the others. "Edward? Maggie?"

"She speaks the truth, Jacob." said the one called Maggie.

So the boy in front of me is called, Jacob.

Suddenly, the sun and blue sky around me disappeared and we all were standing inside a giant tent. I shuddered in fear at this as I looked around. The woman standing behind the one called Jacob stepped up to me and affectionately placed her hand on my arm.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" she said in a voice of what I determined as a maternal protectiveness.

A powerful defensive instinct took over at her touch, and without consciously doing it, I grabbed her arm and with some kind of super human strength that I now seemed to possess I threw her bodily right through the fabric of the giant tent and I heard a crash outside.

"I my gosh!" I called out to her in horror of what I did. "I am so sorry!"

No one seemed angry at me. Everyone looked at me in polite concern as though they were scared for me.

Then a tall boy with reddish brown hair and yellow eyes who had been sitting in the front row called to the crowd at large, "Wedding guest, due to highly unusual circumstances, the wedding ceremony has been temporarily postponed until further notice. I will ask you all to please enjoy the wedding feast anyway." he then turned back to me and addressed me directly.

"Perhaps we should go back to the house and talk." he worded as a suggestion. I then realized that this was the first voice I heard during my auditory hallucination while I sitting with my parents.

Then a taller blond boy stepped in front and the first thing I noticed was his appearance. Oh my goodness! What has happened to his face?! His face and neck work covered in scars! But then a moment later I felt this powerful wave of calm and peace come over me and was completely relaxed.

I cooperated as they led me away. When we got out of the tent, we were in a forest of the tallest trees I had ever seen. In the distance I saw a lot of small houses. The girl in the blue dress was back, her dress a little dirty and ruffled, but she appeared to be unharmed, and I determined from the conversation was named Bella.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Author's note: This story contains references to some of my other stories. In my some of my other stories the people I created called 'the Espers' have extraordinary powers and technology. Enjoy. **

**Beatrice's point of view:**

I was led into a car where the one called Jacob tried to hold my hand but I shook it off, not comfortable with the contact from my Abnegation upbringing. We rode in silence. This was clearly not the city? Trees, plants, and green everywhere. Trees, plants, and green everywhere. I repeated the thought. What kind of place was this?

"Where are we?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me.

"We just left La'push, Nessie." he said matter of factly. "And now we're driving down the highway toward, Forks."

All I could do is shake my head in ignorance. "I feel stupid, but that doesn't mean anything to me. And that's not my name."

"Then what shall we call you?" asked the girl, Bella, from the front seat.

I thought about that for a moment. There was no reason for me not to use my real name. But my choice to join Dauntless was supposed to be a start of my new life. At the moment of cutting my hand and holding my bloody hand over the hot coals I hadn't actually decided what people in Dauntless would call me but I might as well just go with a new name.

"Tris. Call me, Tris." I told them.

We continued to drive down winding roads for quite a while until we came to a large clearing in the trees with an enormous house. Or at least I think was a house. I was then led inside the house. I was then surrounded by several other women from the wedding besides just Bella. One was a particularly short girl with spiky black hair. Another was a tall and absolutely magnificently beautiful blonde haired woman, and then another woman with a round face that looked a lot more motherly.

"I assume you would want to change out of that dress." said Bella.

I decided that that seemed logical.

"Yeah, I would thanks." I said politely.

I was led into a room where they helped me out the dress they then they gave me a stack of clothes.

"Please come to the living room and you're ready." said the motherly looking woman.

They stepped out of the room and I was left alone. I looked at the stack of clothing that they had given me. The pants looked like tightfitting faded denim, and a belt for the loops with little metal holes all around the belt, the shirt was a pale red, and on the back of the shirt there was sporting some kind of amusing slogan. I looked down at my body as I stood there in my underwear and I noticed some interesting differences for what my body should look like, my stomach was flat with no hint of any fat, but well toned, kind of like the sexy athletic stomachs of the Dauntless women who run around in short, tight tank-tops that stop just below their breasts in order to show off their bellies. My legs and arms were muscular, but feminine muscular. My breasts were a lot bigger too, and quite firm. I noticed that there was a full-length mirror in the corner. I hesitated, the Abnegation in me was holding me back and rejecting the mirror. But I said to myself, 'screw it'.

I walked over to the mirror and I looked at my reflection and I saw the body that I was supposed to have, more or less, but interestingly it was my face, I still look like me except I was six inches taller, but when I examined my long hair up close, when I pulled it from behind my shoulder and held it in front of my face it was reddish-brown, while when I looked at my reflection in the mirror I saw myself holding my long blonde hair with the same facial expression. Alright this is way creeping me out! What in the world is going on? Was I under another simulation like the aptitude test where my reflection in a mirror isn't right? It would defiantly explain the weird stuff. But no, I was sure, this is real. And then of course there was the change in myself, my fast thinking brain, these super-sharp senses, and superhuman strength.

I was wearing a locket around my neck. There was an inscription on the back. At first I thought it was written in nonsense words, but a moment later I realized that it was simply in a different language. Other languages are not studied in he city except by the Erudite. Then as I was looking at the words, I suddenly went cross-eyed and blinked rapidly, then the letters went blurry and in my mind's eye they re-arranged themselves until the letters became clear, and then I could read it as though it was in english. The inscription read, 'More than my own life.' Hmm, wonder what that means? Some kind of sentiment maybe?

I opened the locket. Inside was a photograph of the boy and girl downstairs, Edward and Bella, and on Bella's lap was a beautiful young toddler with redish brown hair. But who could she be? It must be a recent photo, because Edward and Bella don't look any older.

I closed the locket and examined the wristwatch I had on my left wrist. It was odd looking, but high-tech, almost like the Erudite wristwatches. I then examined the bracelet on my right wrist. My sense of esthetics has been inhibited for most of my life by my Abnegation upbringing, but I thought it was beautiful. Very fine and thin cords and fiber intricately intertwined. I looked around the room. There were photos, paintings, and portraits on the the walls. The dressers were covered in multicolored decorative objects.

I put on the clothes and went downstairs. This is the most unusual outfit that I ever worn. I felt a little self-conscious at wearing this tight-fitting outfit rather than the gray Abnegation robes.

I walked into the living room where the large number of familiar people from the wedding were waiting. It was almost unnatural? In Abnegation I had been taught to reject vanity in all forms, but almost everyone in this room was so...beautiful!?

"Tris." the older motherly looking woman addressed me sweetly. "Why don't you sit down dear, I think we all need to talk."

They had all changed out of their formal attire.

"So." said the man named Jacob. "What's going on? Does Nessie have some kind of confused amnesia or something?"

He had directed his question to everyone else in the room but not to me.

"From what I've been able to tell of her mind, she seems to have a lot of detailed long-term memories that are not Nessie's." said the man with redish brown hair that I believe was called Edward. "It seems almost as though her mind was pulled from her own brain and transferred into Nessie's brain, and now Nessie's body is merely a host for the consciousness of this woman which goes by the name of, Beatrice Prior."

What is he talking about? How does he know what goes on inside my head?

"Though she prefers to go by, Tris." he finished.

"Is that possible?" asked the beautiful blonde girl.

"I'm not sure Rose." said Edward. "Nessie, uses her power to transfer her thoughts and memories and other peoples minds all the time by nothing like this ever happen to them."

"I think that works completely different." said Bella. "Plus, Nessie's power could be completely unrelated to what's happened."

"Nonetheless, we still have seen a lot of unusual things within the supernatural world." said the taller and older blonde haired man who spoke in a very calm and pleasant voice. "I am sure that there is some kind of scientific explanation."

"Perhaps it might be helpful to run a few tests." said the woman who was standing behind me while I had stood at the altar.

She didn't look like the others, she looked almost normal.

"Matilda, I'm not comfortable with tests being run on our daughter." said Bella.

Daughter? How can I be her daughter? She looks younger than me.

"I assure you Bella, it won't hurt." said the woman Matilda. She then turned to me. "We will just ask you a few questions and run a few scans."

"Okay." I said in polite compliance. "But can I ask a few questions first?"

"Of course." said the tall handsome blond man with a friendly smile.

"Well, first, what faction are all of you?" I asked.

They all had looks of confusion on their faces as they analyzed my question.

All of the details of the factions flooded through my head as I asked the question.

"We do not live in your city, and we are not of any of your factions." said Edward as though he was answering my unspoken question.

No factions? How could one even live like that?

The man named Edward then took the hand of Bella and stepped right up to me, stoop down to eye level and looked me right in the eyes.

"Assuming that you still have Nessie's power," he said as he gently took my hand and then placed my palm on Bella's cheek, "I want you to concentrate, and think of everything in your whole life, all of the information from where you come from."

It seemed highly unusual, but nonetheless I closed my eyes, and with my new and improved fast-thinking super-brain and...I thought.

In that moment I felt an odd sensation from my brain, through my arm, through the tips of my fingers, and then Bella's brain was like an extension of my body, and then I knew that all of my knowledge that I was thinking of was being, in a sense, copied and pasted from my brain to Bella's brain. It felt strange, but oddly...exhilarating.

_'I thought of my childhood, I thought of my days at school, the quiet evenings with my family in the Abnegation sector. I thought of the Candor, always in a heated debate speaking their mind. I thought of the Amity, always laughing, always cheerful. I thought of my own people, the Abnegation, our quiet ways, never speaking out, never thinking of ourselves, helping the factionless when they were hungry or needed extra clothing, going out to the Amity Farms to assist them in the harvest of the crops, renovating damaged areas of the city center because we wanted to until we run out of materials. And then Erudite, smart and brilliant, but yet my father's ravings of how arrogant and selfish they are, as well as the reports that Erudite had been leaking against Marcus's character and Abnegation's incompetence. And I thought about the Dauntless. How I always admired them. So strong, so brave, fearless, reckless thrill-seekers...and free!_

_ 'I thought of my last day of school yesterday when my mother cut my hair in the morning and she smiled at me approvingly as we both looked in the mirror together. I thought of the aptitude test as Tori told me what had happened during the hallucination after I had drunk the simulation-serum, and that she told me that I was Divergent, meaning that there was something wrong with me that I possessed multiple virtues as opposed to just one, and she told me that I should never tell anyone, not even my family...I then became worried that I just told all of this to Bella...but at the same time, I got the idea that being Divergent didn't mean anything here. I then thought of the Choosing Ceremony as I sat in the audience and then I began to hear the distant echoy voice of Edward's voice as he spoke, and then the wedding music until my brother was called and had chosen Erudite. I then thought of how I heard the wedding vows and of Jacob saying 'I do' just as I had cut my hand and held it over the hot stones is the question was apparently asked to my host and Nessie...and then right at that moment I blacked out for one second and then I was in the body of Renesmee Cullen.'_

I took my hand off of Bella's face and thought of the flood of my memories to her mind.

"That was interesting!" I said with astonishment. "And...kind'a cool! How did I do that?"

"It is a unique gift." said Edward.

Edward then addressed the group at large.

"She is not Nessie." said Edward.

He then began a long winded detailed explanation of the memories I showed. When he was done everyone seemed to understand.

"She lives in a dystopian Chicago, with no knowledge of what year it is?" said the giant man who had his arm around the blond girl asking for confirmation, he then laughed. "Sounds like a bad sci-fic novel."

"A bad sci-fic novel you'd be the first to read before the rest of us and say it was awesome, Emmett." said Bella in a half sarcastic tone.

"Okay, so if you're not Nessie, than where is she?" asked Jacob with a tone of both worry and anger. "Is her consciousness suppressed or something?"

"Nessie was hearing the Choosing Ceremony through Tris's ears while walking down the isle." said Edward. "She thought she was having auditory hallucinations, but she didn't want to postpone the ceremony. It is possible that Nessie's mind and consciousness was put into Tris's body."

"Yeah!" said Jacob in irritation and impatience. "But where did she come from?"

"Well, it seems clear from her memories that she is from no place on this earth in this present." said Edward. "Do you think she's from another time or alternate reality?"

Matilda frowned in and raised her eyebrow in contemplation.

"It's possible." she said. "At Esper Mansion we have some scientific theories on traveling to other universes, but nothing on transferring someone's mind and consciousness through time and space to another person's brain."

Okay, everything they are talking about now was beyond my understanding.

"So she's from another dimension?" asked Emmett with confusion.

"No." said Matilda. "Alternate Reality."

Emmett still looked confused.

"Aren't they both the same thing?" asked Emmett.

"No." said Matilda. "An Alternate Reality, and another Dimension are two completely different things."

"How so?" asked Emmett.

Matilda was about to say something when all of a sudden, at Emmett's question, my brain was flooded with thousands of math equations that I had never even conceived before and out of my mouth came, "The theory of quantum physics is that for every event that happens there are a great number of possible outcomes, and from those outcomes are a great number of possible outcomes, and so on and so forth, creating an infinite number of parallel universes where anything that could happen does happen. And that is an Alternate Reality. Another Dimension on the other hand is phase shifting to a different frequency of our 'space-time' to where no one can either see or hear you and you would walk through solid objects."

Everyone looked at me with astonished faces.

"Well, that's that." said Matilda.

"I am just as surprised as you are that that came out of my mouth." I said as I stared into empty space trying to figure it out. "The scientific details just sort of came to me."

"Well then, shall we do the tests?" asked Matilda.

"Very well." I said. "What do I have to do?"

"We will teleport to Esper Mansion where the right equipment is."

"Okay." I said. "Just one more thing? I have a feeling that this is a stupid question...but...who are all of you by the way?" I said, gesturing to the people I didn't know yet.

"Of course you do not know who we all are." said the tall handsome blond man with a smile. He then decided to be formal and extended his hand. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I reached out and tentatively took his hand, Abnegation don't usually shake hands. His hand was hard as stone and cold as frozen steel.

"And this is my wife Esme." he pointed to the motherly looking woman with long brown hair.

"This here is my daughter Alice Cullen and her husband Jasper Hale." he gestured to the short spiky haired girl and the blonde boy with the scars on his face.

"Then my son Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie Hale." he gestured to the tall man and the blond woman.

"Our newest member of the family, Valentine Cullen." he gestured to another boy in the room who stood alone.

"I believe you now already know Renesmee's parents, my son Edward and his wife Bella, Renesmee's fiance Jacob Black, and our friend Matilda Wormwood." he gestured to the rest of them.

Okay, now I knew everyone's names. But that still doesn't tell why or what all the weird things that have been going on, like the fact that all of the Cullens and the Hales are not human. Curious? It is not a hunch or just probable speculation, but rather it's like when I inhale through my nose, I my brain is automatically telling my conscious mind that it is true, without a doubt.

"Your brain will do that." said Edward almost as though in response to my thoughts, as though he...what?...read my mind? "Yes I can." he added.

Okay, that is weird!

"How can they be...my body's parents?" I asked Dr. Cullen in disbelief. "They look younger than I do."

"A lot of things about us are unusual." said Dr. Cullen. "You see, we are vampires."

Long story short; for the next twenty minutes they went through a long winded explanation of were Carlisle came from, how he met the Volturi in Italy, found Edward, then Esme, then Rosalie, then Emmett. And then Alice and Jasper found them, and that Alice can see the future. Then finding Tanya and her family in Alaska, and then moving here and Edward found Bella and then she gave birth to Renesmee before Bella became a vampire.

They told me what the vampires were and their abilities of strength, speed, super senses, and in some cases an extra special ability.

They told me about the Espers and the werewolves too.

"Our concern right now is finding out what happened to cause you to drop into our daughter's body." said Edward.

So Matilda then pulled out a strange device and we all teleported.

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Renesmee's point of view:

"Oh, my god!" said a tall boy wearing white, looking at me. "A stiff is actually baring all of her legs! This must be there lame version of slutty!"

"Shut up, Peter!" said Christina in my defense. "Don't mind him. He's just a jerk."

I looked down at my host's legs. They were short and thin. Almost like child legs. They could be sexy, depending on the eye of the beholder.

"He's probably just jealous." I said in a half amused half sarcastic tone.

We both laughed at that one, and the boy named Peter looked embarrassed.

"So, any idea what to expect when we get there?" I asked, eager for answers.

"Not a clue." said Christina. "The rules are; 'that in exchange for our cooperation with the rules and upholding the expectations of our new faction, our new faction will provide us with all the essentials of living'."

"I would hope for nothing less." I said.

"Transfers, get ready!" said one of the older Dauntless boys.

We stepped up to the edge of the open doors and we saw the Dauntless kids were jumping from the first car ahead of us onto the roof of the building that the train was running alongside of.

"They're jumping onto the roof from the moving train!" I said to my two new friends.

"What!?" said Christina indignant.

The gap between the doors of the train cars and the edge of the building was about two meters, a distance that most strong and competent humans could jump on the 'long-jump' on the school 'track-and-field' without too much difficulty. With my vampire brain I did some rapid mathematical calculations judging by the speed of the train and the length of the building from front to back running along side the train.

"When our car reaches the edge of the building we will only have an eight second window in which to jump before we're factionless." I told everyone.

"Well, I'm not doing it." said the one boy from Amity.

I could tell the resolve on the boy's face, he was scared shitless at the idea of jumping this, and he wouldn't jump. I could not stomach leaving any of these people to become this mystery 'factionless class of society'. I usually don't do anything that someone else doesn't want, but I can choose to do what is wrong.

I grabbed a fist full of fabric of the back of the light brown and yellow robes that he was wearing and with vampire strength I threw him bodily from the train car and he landed hard on the roof.

"I'm supposed to be a selfless, remember. It was for his own good." I said as I turned to the others who had not jumped yet.

They would have stared at me in surprise and disbelief at my show of strength if they weren't pressed for time, only precious seconds, to jump. And they all began jumping, even the short Erudite boy.

"Can you jump with me." said Christina. She held out her hand. "I just can't do it unless someone pulls me along."

Fair enough. I took her hand and we leaped out the open door. This reckless stunt was child's play for me, I landed lightly on my feet. Christina would have fallen down and hurt herself had I not been holding her hand.

I then realized that something was wrong. OH MY GOD! Someone in one of the cars ahead of us who I didn't see jump had failed to make the jump. I ran over to the edge where their friends were and saw that her body was broken and dead on the ground below. I tried not to think about it. There was nothing I could have done from the start, and it wasn't my job or responsibility to save everyone of these reckless dare devil kids in this parallel reality that I have mysteriously dropped into. I began to despair at these circumstances; I'm not supposed to be here, I should be at my 'reception party' with the wedding guests right now!

I put my frustration aside and followed the others as the Dauntless-born seemed to forget about their friend quickly. I went to the Amity boy who I had thrown out of the train to keep him from being factionless. He had hit the ground on his feet and then his momentum made him fall forward. His head was bleeding. I walked over to him and looked at him.

"Sorry." I said in an only half sincere tone of voice. "And you're welcome."

He didn't say anything. As I probed his scalp in examination, the smell of his fresh flowing blood from his wound set my throat on fire and I felt the desire to bite and drink. But I suppressed it, just as my family had always taught me.

"Your wound is superficial. You'll be alright." I said in a reassuring tone.

We were then led over to another part of the roof where an African-American man stood at the edge.

"My name is Max. I'm one of the leaders. You want to enter the Dauntless Headquarters, this is the way in, and if you don't have the guts to jump then you will be factionless right now."

Everyone had looks as though Max was crazy...? I mean more crazy than the rest of us!

"What? Is there a giant deep tank of water at the bottom or something?" asked an Erudite boy.

"Could be?" Max said with a mischievous smile.

They all stood there in silence waiting for further or different instructions.

Max waited for a few seconds for one of them to respond.

"I need someone to volunteer to go first...who is it going to be?" he prompted.

I don't know anything about these people who call themselves 'The Dauntless', but logic suggests they would not ask them to do something that would result in their deaths. This was not an act of bravery, this was a test of trust; there is some kind of soft landing at the bottom. What the initiates need is for someone to break the ice, figuratively speaking.

"I'll volunteer." I said.

Everyone looked at me as though I was insane, which I suppose my host might look if she chose to go first.

I stepped up to the edge. I looked down. There was a big hole in the ground at the bottom, which was seven floors down. This jump was nothing to a vampire. I stood up on the ledge and without fear I leaped off. Vampire-hybrids don't have a very strong adrenal-gland so the exhilaration of the fall doesn't knock the wind out of me. When I fall into the hole I fall into a net like a trampoline. Hands then reach out to pull me off. A young man helps me to the ground.

"Well, a stiff, the first jumper?" he said in disbelief.

There is that word again. I find it irritating.

"What's your name?" he asked.

My name? What should I tell him? Should I use my own name, or respect my hosts right to her identity?

Normally I make my decision when I'm put on the spot in less than a fraction of a second but this time I paused for 5 whole seconds trying to determine my answer. The man in front of me noticed my hesitation and then interrupted my thought.

"Your faction is your family, your family is your life, so think of it this way; new faction, new family, new life, a fresh start. If you don't like the name that you woke up with this morning, pick a new one."

Well, I decided, I still don't know why or how I'm here, so if I'm going to spend any extended length of time here I might as well use mine.

"Call me, Nessie." I said.

"First jumper, Nessie!" he called out to the darkness.

There were approving cheers from the people in the shadows that I had no difficulty seeing in the dark with my vampire night-vision.

"Welcome to Dauntless." he said kindly.

He was handsome by normal human standards, but had nothing on my Jacob of course. He seemed to look at me with interest, but it was strange? I had seen that interest in the eyes of other men before. This man likes my host.

A moment later I saw Christina fall into the net. Then Mickey. Then, interestingly, the Amity boy. It took about ten minutes for all of the initiates to jump into the net one at a time until finally we were all there.

"Dauntless born go with Lauren, transfers stay with me." said the young man in front of me. "I'll be your instructor through initiation. My name is Four."

Four? As in the number? What kind of name is that? Though what kind of name is Renesmee? Hardly anyone uses my full real name much.

"Four like the number?" asked Christina.

"Exactly like the number." replied Four.

"What, one through three were taken?" asked Christina jokingly.

Four ignored that and went on.

"I'm going to show you all to a place called 'The Pit', which you will soon learn to love. I will show you..."

"I'm sorry, the pit?" Christina said cutting him off in mid sentence, not believing her ears.

Four smiled in what I believed to be irritation.

"What's your name?" asked Four.

"Christina." she said, now slightly intimidated.

"Around here are a lot of people who were born in other factions, so I know very well how the ingrained-life-long habits of your old factions will linger after you get here. But...the first thing that Candor initiates need to learn when get here is, 'keep your mouth shut'!" he said the last part with a firm tone. "Do you understand me?"

Christina nodded in compliance.

Four then directed us to follow him. He led us through a maze of hallways until we came to a huge cave underground with giant skylight windows. He said that this is where we would hang out with our peers on a day to day basis after we become members. The wide open space was filled with people milling around, drinking, talking to friends, snacking on food items in their hands, dancing to music, and what seemed to be most popular, 'fighting for entertainment'.

He then showed us what they called 'the chasm'. Apparently, people like to jump to their death a lot as an act of their bravery? I don't think I like this universe.

We were then led to the dormitories.

"You will be staying here for the next few months until initiation is over." said Four.

"Where do we stay after initiation is over?" asked the Amity boy.

"Once you are full fledged members of Dauntless you will each be given your own apartment." said Four.

"Is this the boys dormitories or girls?" asked a bigger Candor boy.

"Both." said Four.

'Coed dorm rooms?' I thought to myself. Maybe that is the common custom in this universe? Though the bigger Candor boy seemed to think that it was unusual, and my host seems overly modestly dressed.

"If you like this you are going to love the bathroom." said Four in a half amused half sarcastic tone.

He then showed us to the back area of the dorm room where there were coed showers right out in the open along with co ed toilets right out in the open. I guess shyness of nudity in front of someone of the opposite sex is a 'fear' that they want you to overcome as part of being Dauntless.

"You should feel right at home, Candor; everything right out in the open. Everybody get changed into Dauntless uniforms, there is a large stack over there of all different sizes." Four said pointing to a table at the far side of the room. "As you can see, there are 15 beds but there are 17 of you. We didn't expect you all to make it here."

"Well, we almost lost Mickey and the Amity boy," I couldn't help pointing out. "But they made it thanks to me."

He smiled at me in a way as though I was causing trouble.

"Two more beds will be brought in before lights-out." he started to walk out of the room, "Get changed!" he ordered.

I changed out of my host's unattractive Abnegation clothing and into the jeans, tank-top, T-shirt, jacket, and boots that the Dauntless provided in my host's size. All of the items of clothing were black. I liked this, in fact I was not unfamiliar with dressing like this, as this is how me and my family dress when we are about to fight a hostile enemy like an army of newborn vampires.

As I changed clothes in front of the boys I was not shy about showing my host's body. I considered maybe I should show more respect for my host's modesty, but for all I know my host is not modest...or maybe not...at the ceremony all the Abnegations wore long sleeves up to their wrists and I ripped off the bottom half of an ankle length skirt. But no time to think about it now.

I went to the mirror to check myself, a common practice of mine, and expected to see my host's face only to receive another shock and unusual anomaly. I saw my own face? I saw myself in the mirror dressed in my host's clothing, my flawlessly beautiful face of pale pink skin, chocolate-brown eyes, and long reddish-brown hair. This didn't make sense? Why would I see my own face. There must be some explanation, or some way to figure this out. I took the ends of my host's hair and lifted it in front of my face so I could see it. It was blond. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection standing in the same bodily position with the same facial expression holding the tips of her hair in front of her. Can they see my true reflection as well? If everyone here saw that my reflection was different they would go crazy and think either me or the mirror was demon possessed or something like that? Oh, screw the secret!

"Hey, Christina?" I said quietly while everyone's backs were turned and I gestured her to come here.

She came over.

"What does my reflection look like?"

She gave me a weird face as though I was crazy, but she answered anyway.

"Short girl, small face, blue eyes, and blond hair. Why?"

Okay, it seems that only I see myself as my true self in the mirror. Have I warped into a parallel dimension where minds and bodies shift through time and space, and the laws of physics by light in the mirror don't apply properly or something?

"It's nothing." I told Christina. "Never mind."

"I think you are still getting used to mirrors." said Christina. "I heard in faction history at school that you don't look in mirrors."

I don't even know if that is true of not, but I can use that as cover for my identity subterfuge.

"I think you're right." I reassured her. "Don't worry about it."

Four then came back in the room.

"Follow me to the dinning hall!" he ordered.

We were then led to the dinning hall where I took a seat next to Four and Christina. Mickey sat across from us on the other side of the table, while the Amity boy sat on the other side of Christina. The food in front of us was piled in giant dishes in the middle of the table and it seemed to be 'serve yourself'. Human food, I now realized that I was thirsty. I need to hunt. But this was hardly the time or place. I could ask to be excused of course and then slip out of the compound at vampire-speed without being noticed. But no. My failure to reappear on time would cause suspicion towards my host body.

Damn, I really need to find out why and how I got here?! I will have to make do.

I eyed the food in front of me. For vampires, they can not die of thirst, when a vampire becomes blood deprived they just get thirstier and thirstier, they then loss their logic and reasoning and get prone to uncontrolled aggression...until they then feed on blood again either human or animal. Like a human though, my body requires essential nutrients of vitamins, minerals, protein, and water. Human blood will give me all of that. When a vampire eats normal human food the food just sits in their stomach and there is no digestion. I however have an active human digestive-system and human food will quench my vampire-thirst, my stomach just doesn't crave it as much.

I filled my plate with some random items, it doesn't matter which, it all tastes like crap to me anyway. I couldn't help look at the food with a little disgust.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?" said Christina observing the look on my face.

"No." I replied in polite defense, "I've seen them many times, I just don't like them much, that's all."

"Abnegation eat plain food," said one of the Erudite boys. "Mostly vegetarian diet, primary source of protein consists of chicken, no sauce, no seasoning." he said it almost rehearsed in a very technical tone of voice.

"What textbook did you crawl out of?" Christina asked rhetorically.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Will. Erudite."

"Of course you are." said Christina in sarcastic acknowledgment. She then turned to me. "No wonder you left." she said, referring to Abnegation's diet.

"I just want to say Nessie, you got to be pretty self confident to be friends with a Candor." said Will condescendingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Christina indignant.

"You have no filter when you talk, you have the first thing on your mind come out of your mouth without edit or censor." argued Will.

"You mean like 'you're an idiot'?" said the bigger boy beside Will that I had determined was named Al.

Christina and I both broke into laughter at Al's joke.

"Hey, at least we tell the truth." said Christina in defence of her faction.

"Just because you're Candor, don't go thinking that you are the only faction that tells the truth." countered Will, "We of Erudite always tell the truth because we have all the facts."

In that moment I couldn't help but argue his last statement.

"One who has all the facts may not always share what they know." I said.

"Elaborate." requested Mickey.

"Well," I continued, "let's say that you were the leader of the whole world, and the people that you were part of were content in their way of life and beliefs, and then one day you stumbled across concrete irrefutable evidence of some extraordinary truth that you knew would change the very foundation of the people's belief if they knew...okay, maybe you would tell the truth...but you might decide not to tell, and to let your people be with their ways and their beliefs, and conceal the evidence from them."

Everyone looked ask me as though I had said the craziest saying they had ever heard, but it was only the looks on their faces, none of them reacted with hostility as though I had committed heresy or anything. I realize that I need to be just a little bit more careful with the things I say around here as obviously the cultural ideas of the common peoples thinking has changed significantly. Though I am not used to speaking verbally so much; I usually speak to people telepathically.

"That is a very interesting concept?" Mickey said with curiosity.

"Seems rather dishonest and secretive." said Christina with disapproval.

"Is that what the abnegation leadership has been doing?" asked Will.

Another thing I noticed, obviously, is that I had none of my hosts memories. I may be in her body but I have no access to any of her knowledge. I wish I did it would help me in navigating this universe.

I decided to play dumb.

"If they were," I said, "then they wouldn't tell me."

I didn't get another question having said that. It might just make them even more suspicious.

"In case you kids didn't know," interrupted Four, "around here at Dauntless we do not approve of you discussing your old factions."

Then we were addressed by the leader Max from the upper level.

"Initiates, stand." ordered Max.

Myself and all the other initiates stood up from their chairs.

"Dauntless born initiates, we are pleased that we did not need to lose you."

There was friendly murmuring of approval as many of the Dauntless born were then patted on the shoulder by their fellows.

"Transfer initiates. When you chose to leave your own faction that you were born to, you had the choice to join any one of the other factions. Instead you chose to join the warrior faction. We welcome you as one of our own. It is now your duty to defend every life with in the wall of this city with your own life. What we believe in is ordinary acts of bravery, and for one to have the courage to stand up for another. Respect that, follow that creed and you will do well. Make us proud."

The crowd then exploded with cheers.

We were led back to the dormitory where we were told to get a good night sleep for training in the morning.

Now was my chance. I needed to get my bearings. I waited until everyone was asleep, where I then fluffed up my pillow and blanket to make my bed look, in the darkness, like it was still occupied.

At vampire speed I was out of bed, down several corridors, and out of the Dauntless complex in seconds. I ran down some streets and up a building to look around. I was near the southwest area of the city. I looked in the direction of the dull twilight of the sun that had already set. The city was nearly empty the city of Chicago was supposed to have millions of people. The scent of the people in the air was distinct to only a few individuals.

I need information? I got to find...a factionless person. I had heard people mention the factionless several times today and I have determined that they are low profile individuals that will draw no attention or be suspicious if I ask unusual questions.

I isolated the scent of an unknown person and followed it for four blocks. It was what appeared to be an abandoned building. In the window was a woman sitting in a chair with some fabric and a sewing needle. She wore white pants, a black shirt, and a yellow cardigan sweater open at the front. It was an odd assortment of colored clothing. Is this what the factionless wear? The clothes look faded and the seams are frayed in several areas and sewn back together with mismatched colored thread. Maybe it is all she has to wear?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note: This chapter contains references to some of my other fan fics. 'Espers' are humans with super human intelligence, telekinetic powers, and advanced technology. Enjoy.**

**Beatrice's point of view:**

We materialized in a strange place. The architectural design of the interior of the building was most unusual. I'd never seen anything like it before. Nor had I even conceived the idea.

"Welcome to Esper mansion, Beatrice Prior." said the girl Matilda Wormwood.

We were led down a series of core doors where we passed a number of people in unusual clothing. Eventually we entered a room. Matilda waved her hand over some kind of crystal by the side of the doors and the doors opened mechanically.

Inside the room were a number of people.

"Tris, these are my colleagues Arthur Haff a magician," said Matilda gesturing to one man, "and Erik Morter an Esper like myself." she said gesturing to the man beside him.

She then gestured to a younger man and a woman. "And I believe that you may remember these two from the wedding though you were not introduced. This is Leah Clearwater, a werewolf like Jacob. And Erik Morter's son Jonathan, the object of her imprinting."

I smiled and nodded in respect which was the traditional custom for Abnegation.

The man named Erik Morter, stepped forward.

"We were informed that something happened today during the wedding ceremony?" he said with a tone of concern. "That she seemed to get amnesia?"

"Well, we have determined that it is not amnesia but more of a...switching of minds." theorized Matilda. "It seems that the mind and consciousness of a 16-year-old girl from a dystopian future has traveled through time and space and has been placed inside Nessie's brain."

Erik Morter raised his eyebrow with a look of skepticism on his face.

"Curious?" he said to himself not a question but a tone of suspicion to himself. "Nonetheless we will get to the bottom of this."

"Are Nauhel and Joham still with the other wedding guests?" asked Dr. Cullen to Leah and Jonathan.

"I think so." said Jonathan.

"It might be necessary to bring the foremost experts on vampire hybrids to consult with these tests." said Dr. Cullen.

Then with a flash of light and a loud distorted static sound, Jonathan a vanished into thin air. I looked in astonishment and blinked a few times. Okay that is going to takes some getting used to.

"Tris, please lie down on the examination table."

I wasn't sure about this. The architecture and design of the place being unusual as well as everything else lying down on an examination table to seemed scary and I think that it must be this body, but I felt's a lot more instinctually defensive about everything is on my self-preservation had been cranked into overdrive. The blond man with the scarred face, Jasper Hale, focused on me and said it will be all right.

I then felt a wave of peace and calm rush over me.

I lay down on the examination table.

"Just relax," said the magician Arthur Haff. "We're just going to run a few scans."

A device over my head lit up with a bright red neon light and began moving over me, shining some sort of laser across my whole body lengthwise then it went over to the side and ran its laser across me sideways. Then above me appeared some sort of hologram of my insides.

"Body temperature 107.1," said Erik reciting something from his screen to the rest of the group, "heartbeat 180 beats a minute."

Body temperature 107.1? And a heartbeat of 180 beats a minute? Was that normal for a vampire hybrid? I felt fine. Such vitals would probably kill a normal person, or mean that they're fighting off a serious infection.

"Cholesterol, calories, vital nutrients in the body, blood pressure, blood volume…"

He went on mentioning several other vitals about my body.

By this time Jonathan had returned with two others. One looked like a vampire with red eyes, while the other looked to be a human man with a slightly exotic appearance.

"Beatrice, are you experiencing any dizziness?"

"No." I responded.

"Headache?"

"No." I said as I shook my head.

"Any nausea or loss of breath of any kind?"

"No." I responded.

"Any symptoms of any kind that you can describe right now."

"Well, my throat feels parched like I'm completely dehydrated, and I have this I desire to kill half the people in this room." I pointed out.

This weird desire to bite and drink blood is always on the surface, but I have been holding it back.

"That's normal." said Edward, apparently reading my mind.

How does anyone tolerate that?

"And assuming that she has no memories of before the wedding ceremony, I will direct the questions to her family." said Erik as he looked at Edward and Bella. "Has she ever contracted a cold or any disease of any kind?"

"No." said Edward. "Vampire hybrids are immune to all diseases."

"Of course." said Erik. "I just need to ask anyway, its standard questions. Has she had any unusual sexual activity?"

They all looked at Jacob.

"Not with me. We were waiting till tonight for it to be our first time." said Jacob.

"When did she take her first steps?"

"Approximately 4 weeks after she was born." said Bella.

"Spoke her first words?"

"One week after she was born." said Bella.

"When did she lose her first tooth?"

"Nessie has never lost a tooth before." said Bella.

"Interesting." said Erik as he made a note.

The vampire man named Joham spoke up.

"The teeth of vampire hybrids grow in size as their bodies grow. Their bodies feel no need to replace them with bigger ones."

"When did she get her first period?"

"When she was five." said Bella.

"That is young." said Erik Morter, with curiosity.

"It is normal." confirmed Joham.

"Very well. And how often does she ovulate?"

"Approximately once every thirteen months." said Dr. Cullen.

"That too is normal." said Joham.

They asked a few more questions until they were satisfied.

"Well, as far as we can determine," said Erik, "Beatrice Prior, who inhabits Renesmee Cullen's body, seems to be in perfect health, though there are some erratic brain waves."

"It's possible that that could be because of the mind transfer." said Matilda.

"Well," said Joham, "there are very few Vampire-hybrids that have ever existed. And Renesmee Cullen is unique. Unlike my four children, she is gifted. And her gift of transferring her thoughts and memories to other peoples minds, there is no saying what such a gift can do to oneself, or even if there is a negative effect on her from it. For all we know this alternate personality could be a normal symptom of her telepathic brain."

"That is an interesting hypothesis, Joham." said Bella. "But we are not talking about some slightly modified behavioral tendencies. We are talking about another consciousness and entity in control of Nessie's brain; a completely different person with none of Nessie's knowledge with her own detailed memories and history going back longer than Nessie has even been alive."

"It is possible, how ever unlikely," argued Joham, "that Renesmee could have had some sort of spontaneous memory loss, and her brain attempted to compensate by conjuring up an entire lifetime of a nonexistent character, and her powerful vampire-hybrid imagination filling in the blanks in the form of detailed memories."

"In an elaborate dystopian future?" cut in Leah Clearwater in a sarcastic tone of doubt.

"The imagination of a vampire-hybrid is very, very powerful." said Joham. "A vampire-hybrid's mind can conjure up very highly unusual elaborate scenarios."

Was this guy suggesting that me and my entire life have been nothing but a subconsciously contrived delusion? I suddenly got defensive.

"Hey, I'm real!" I told him angrily.

"Tris," interrupted Dr. Cullen, "of course you are real. Joham was just making a suggestion of a possibility. But we are vampires and werewolves. There are plenty of impossible scenarios that are very possible. We will figure this out."

Erik, Arthur, and Matilda were still tapping at panels and keys at the console.

"What we need is to figure something out." said Arthur. "Find some thing that is out of the ordinary that we can use as a clue."

All of a sudden some new scientific ideas and mathematical equations began flooding into my mind at their conversation.

"You know if you modify your scanner to a white spectral meta-phasic generalized scan, then you might find something that your regular scan would not be looking for." I suggested without thinking.

Again everyone looked at me with shock and surprise. Erik Morter raised his eyebrow in interest.

"That is an interesting technique to put into a scanning device, but I've never even heard of the theory."

I looked over at the computer console and the mechanics on how to work the machine just came to me. I got up and went over to the computer I then began typing at dozens of keys per second. My body seemed to do it as though I was possessed, but yet at the same time I knew I was doing it deliberately and I knew exactly what I was doing. Within less than a minute I was done and I gestured to the screen for him.

"Here is the theory and the modifications."

They all looked at what I had done and raise their eyebrows in interest.

"Tris, this is brilliant." said Matilda with astonishment.

I looked away and frowned at myself.

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

I was put back under the scanner. The scanner scanned over me again. There was then some beeping sounds coming from Erik's console.

"Okay." said Erik with a tone of interest in his voice. "We've found something out of the ordinary, even for Vampire-hybrids."

"What is it?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"Her body seems to be charged with a relatively low quantity of 'Cronoton Particles', as well as traces of 'Lepton Radiation'." explained Erik.

Bella raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Cronoton Particles, and Lepton Radiation?" she said with scepticism. "I've never even heard of those before."

I had half expected my brain to come up with some kind of scientific explanation at that moment, but interestingly I was just as clueless as the rest of them.

"These are just theoretical terms that the computer gave us when the scanner detected the unusual anomaly in her body." said Erik. "I'm afraid we will need to do a little study to be sure ourselves."

"We have everything we need with our scans." said Matilda. "We are going to work on analyzing this data if we can persuade you to come back tomorrow."

"Very well." said Edward.

And with that we touched our wrist devices and teleported out.

The Esper technology teleported us back to the Cullen house.

"I think the first thing we should do is teach you to be a vampire." Alice said to me.

"Is it hard?" I asked.

"No." she said. "You are simply a human being who has been dropped into a vampire-hybrid's body. You just need to get a handle on it and squeeze out the bugs, figuratively speaking."

I thought about it. I felt the strength in my arms, the super senses, and the vampiric instinct. I had been trying to hold back the strength and instinct for hours. It reminded me of the stifling lifestyle of the Abnegation, which is why I chose Dauntless. It would be nice to let go of my mental and psychological restraints.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, your instinct will do most of the work for you." said Bella. "It's just a matter of finding the right balance with your self control."

"Now," said Valentine Cullen, "let's try running. Run as fast as you can."

First however, Leah Clearwater, and Jacob Black started talking off their clothes, much to my Abnegation embarrassment, I looked away.

"If we're going to run with you, we need to be in our wolf forms." said Leah Clearwater. "And when we switch to our wolf forms our clothes get ripped apart."

It made sense. I looked at Jacob Black with his clothes off. My perception of good looking guys and plain looking guys was inhibited by my Abnegation upbringing, but I had to admit to myself that I could see what Renesmee Cullen sees in him. I also had this strange desire to keep touch his sexy muscles...and wrap my arms and legs around him...AND!...Oh my goodness! What is this tingling feeling in my groin region!? It feels like the vampire instinct, but different! I reined it in and got a hold of myself.

I looked around at everyone and they all were grinning as though they knew what I was thinking.

At that moment Leah and Jacob exploded out of their skins, bursting forth as the biggest animals I had ever seen. I jumped back in surprise and fear. Jacob was hardly smaller than a car, while Leah was relatively bigger than a regular sized wolf. I had never seen a real wolf before, just pictures in science text books about wildlife. I had seen some people in the city who owned really big dogs as pets, and the dog from the aptitude test simulation, but those canines are miniscule in comparison to these enormous fanged monsters.

The Jacob wolf walked toward me tamely and gestured with his nose toward the forest.

So I started running. At first I ran barely faster than human speed, where then I expected to feel my body pushed to it's limit by feeling the burn in my body, but that didn't happen. I felt fine. I tried running harder and faster, and I did, I must have been running up to 40 miles an hour. I then pushed myself as hard as I could. And I must have shot forward up to more than a hundred miles an hour. Though time was relative and moved at normal speed, it almost felt like slow motion to my clear sense of sight that picked up every detail in my brain. I could see every insect and particle of dust in the air as I ran by at blinding speed. It was exhilarating! I had never felt before as I could feel the inertia and momentum of the speed. I felt this amazing sense of freedom, I could go anywhere or do anything, unless of course this whole situation was solved and they found a way to switch me and Renesmee Cullen's minds back.

With a soft spring of my toes I leapt about 40 feet into the air and grab hold of a tree trunk. I then climbed to the top of the tree in seconds like a rapid crawling spider, and then like a grasshopper I leapt to the next tree that was more than 50 meters away. I caught the tree effortlessly and then I let go and fell all the way down to the ground, but I thought no adrenaline rush knocking the wind out of me, I simply felt like I was moving in almost slow motion towards the ground and when my feet hit the ground I wasn't hurt at all.

the two wolves and half of Renesmee Cullen family was there. They had followed close behind me and they were all smiling.

"Well, you seem to have quite a handle on the physical." said Edward. "You just need to make sure that you know your own strength and you don't break anything."

Edward than tossed me a baseball sized rock and I caught it out of the air.

"Crush it in your hand." said Edward.

I squeezed the baseball sized rock in my fingers and it exploded into a handful of dust and tiny gravel like crushing an egg in your hand.

I felt a desire to test those limits. I've then punched right through a tree trunk and it broke in half and fell down. I tested my strength for another 10 minutes and it seemed like there was almost nothing that I could do.

Now, let us cool the fire in your throat a little. Said Alice.

They then showed me how to hunt when we came across a herd of deer. I had never seen deer before. But none the less they told me to think about my thirst and to concentrate on my target and then to run forward and bite and suck its veins dry. With my abnegation upbringing, the ideas slightly repulsed me but at the same time v strange instinct inside my brain told me that it was perfectly natural. I ran forward get the deer in the neck and sucked all of the blood out of its body.

The fire in my throat had gone cold, but at the same time my instinct was telling me that it was only temporary and that if I found and bit some poor innocent human and sucked him dry, then the cold in my throat would last longer. I shut off the thought and try to put it out of my mind.

How did these vampires live like this? A constant desire to kill all the time?

"It is a burden that all vampires have to live with." said Edward, reading my mind. "In our family we try to overcome these difficulties. But not all vampires do. Ninety-nine percent of vampires do live on human blood. In our family, on principle, and a desire to preserve human life, we only feed on the blood of animals."

"That is commendable." I complemented. "I would like to know more about your world?" my curiosity got the better of me. My aptitude test did say that I had the potential for Erudite.

"Let us go back to the house and we can provide you with a great deal of information." said Bella.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Author's note: This story contains references to some of my other fan fics.**

**Renesmee's point of view:**

The building is shabby and parts of it are broken down, but the inside seemed warm and the woman's living room was modestly clean aside from some cracks in the floor and ceiling and peeling wall paper. There was a half broken patched up coffee table in the middle of the room with what looked like some crude homemade candles on it.

I thought the factionless were homeless? I guess the hundreds of empty buildings are up for grabs to the homeless. And of course a homeless person will instinctively try to find shelter on a day to day basis, especially in a virtually empty city like this one. Oh well, I'd might as well try.

I knocked on the door. There was a pause. I could hear quiet movement inside but no one came to the door.

"Hello!" I called through the door. "I don't mean to intrude, but I need some help, please."

The doorknob turned and the woman opened the door a crack and peered through it with one eye.

"Please," I persisted, " I need to talk to someone. I need to ask you some questions, it's important."

The woman's eyes then went a little wider and she did open the door a little wider.

"Beatrice Prior?" said the woman in surprise. "Is that you?"

The woman knows my host apparently. I just need to get what information I can and then I will be out of her hair.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked her politely.

"I'm Norma. I remember you from 2 weeks ago." she said. "You and your mother we're doing volunteer work here on the streets on the weekend and you and her offered some extra clothing and a box of canned food to me and some of my friends."

Norma then looked me up and down apparently scrutinizing my clothing and the fact that my hair was not in a bun.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Norma asked me in surprise and confusion. "I know that today was 'Choosing Day'...did you choose Dauntless?"

"May I come in please?" I requested of her, ignoring her question. "I need to talk."

I decided on a more aggressive approach to this stranger.

I pushed the door open and just walked past her as though I owned the place.

"Won't you come in?" Norma said half sarcastically half annoyed after I entered the place uninvited.

Might as well get to the point, I thought to myself.

"Can you answer some questions for me, no matter how strange they my seem?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow in half suspicion half curiosity.

"I'll try my best." she qualified, her tone of voice indicating she wasn't sure.

"What is the date?" I asked.

"July 15th." she answered.

"What year?" I corrected.

She looked confused. "I don't understand? What do you mean, what year?"

I decided then that in this place the recorded date may have been lost, but I'll come back to that.

"Never mind. What happened to the city of Chicago?"

"What is Chicago?" Norma asked.

"He name of this city." I told her.

She again looked confused. "This city has a name?"

"What is this city usually called?" I ask.

She suddenly looked nervous and uncomfortable. "Okay, I know I promised that I would answer your questions no matter how strange they may seem, but I'm finding it more difficult than my promise thought it would be."

I sighed in understanding when I put myself in her position.

This is ridiculous! I thought to myself. I was dropped into this universe with nothing, so what is the point to keeping the secret right here right now. If I told her everything and she repeated it, who would believe her anyway?

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to verbally explaining things. I'm used to explaining things in a different manner. I can make you understand with a much easier way." I told her as I stepped closer to her, my hand outstretched toward her face.

She stepped back in fear that I would hurt her. I looked her in her eyes and turned on my vampire aura to attract her to me.

"It's okay." I reassured her. "This way will be quicker and easier. You will understand my explanation better."

I placed the tips of the five fingers of my right hand on the left side of her face like a Vulcan mind-meld. I turned on my telepathy and gave her my knowledge. She gasped and shuddered at the flood of memories. I gave her a brief explanation of my world, who and what I am, where I come from, and that I just mysteriously drop into this body just as Beatrice Prior was holding a bloody hand over the hot coals during the 'Choosing Ceremony' and I have been crudely attempting to play along and blend in, in an unknown environment, all day.

I took my hand off of her face and she then bent forward a little and put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry. The emotional transference and flood of memories can be a little overwhelming for humans." I explained.

She then looked at me with awe. "Oh my goodness! This is unbelievable!"

"Don't worry about it." I reassured her. "I have lived my entire life as a freak among those who are already freaks."

"Yeah, but...I understand," she tapped her temple to illustrate, "but...at the same time, I don't understand...I mean, you are...not human?!"

I was curious; they seemed to scarcely have a concept of mythical creatures or aliens?

"I understand how you feel. It's your first taste of the supernatural world. By human nature it's hard to accept. Try to just accept me as I am." I suggested calmly. "It will be alright."

As she looked at me she calmed down.

"Okay, I understand, you dropped into this world with no information on it and you need help. What exactly is it that you need from me?" asked Norma.

"What I need from you is information on this world." I told her. "For now just answer my questions. First, you do not know what year it is?"

"No, I do not know what year it is." said Norma.

"Okay, what can you tell me about the history that you do know?"

"Well, what we were taught in school in 'Faction History' class, is that about 150 years ago there was some great war that destroyed the world. The survivors of this city at the time then built a wall around the city and then broke into five groups we called factions. They believe that by adhering to a certain code of conduct within a certain group would allow people of the city to maintain a longer lasting peace. The factions here in the city are Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Erudite, and Candor. Here in the city the factions are all that everyone ever talks about, they are the very foundation of our way of life here in the city."

"What do the structure of these factions do exactly?" I asked. "Obviously there must be...let's say, a working system of some kind? During Dauntless initiation today I was told that I am charged with the defense of the city and all of its inhabitants."

"Dauntless are the police and the military in the city, yes." Norma explained. "As for your question on what the factions do, Abnegation is the governing faction because they are considered incorruptible, they value selflessness, they spend their days doing community service for the other four factions and they enjoy it.

"The Erudite devote all their time to scientific study and then provide new technologies for the other factions.

"The Amity value kindness and peacefulness and are always happy, they also farm the land, and grow all the food.

"And then there is Candor, they value honesty, they always tell the truth, I guess the benefits of being with them is that you always know where you stand whenever you're talking to them. They do a variety of important jobs around the city, but compulsive truth-telling is what they are meant for, they value law and order and our skilled lawyers and judges."

Part of this I had heard during my auditory hallucination while I was walking down the aisle with Daddy just before I got here, but it was nice to know the details. I must say it is an interesting system, and I feel that it has merit. It is not the perfect system to me, by any means, but I can see why it would seem semi perfect to them by their primitive point of view.

"And what was with that ceremony that I dropped into?" I asked.

"The Choosing Ceremony." said Norma. "You see, every child in this city is born into a faction, and are raised to embrace their birth-faction's ways. However when they turn 16 they then have to take an aptitude test that will put their mind through a series of scenarios where they have to make a series of choices which will then rule-out four of the five factions. Then the one remaining result is the faction that they are best suited for. Then the next day is the Choosing Ceremony where all of the 16-year-olds from all five factions may freely choose to join any one of the five factions regardless of their test results."

Interesting, I thought to myself. I think I'm almost up to speed, but I still need more information.

"It is an interesting choice that your host Beatrice Pryor made?" said Norma. "You said that when your mind dropped into Beatrice's body, she was holding her bloody hand right over the hot coals of Dauntless?"

"That's what I showed you." I confirmed.

She then had a look of thoughtfulness on her face.

"Very few of the 16-year-old Abnegations choose to leave it." said Norma matter of factly.

"Well, there were three transfers from Abnegation today." I told her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at that. "Three in one choosing ceremony? That's got to be some current record. Who else transferred?"

"Beatrice's brother Caleb transferred to Erudite, and another boy named Robert Black transferred to Amity." I answered. "If transferring happened to any other Abnegations during the ceremony, then it must have happened before I got here."

"I met them a couple times to while their parents were helping out me and my friends." said Norma. "Some Abnegations do transfer to Candor or Amity from time to time. But Dauntless or Erudite? That is rare."

"My next question is, the factionless?" I said. "Obviously there are some people that do not belong to any faction?"

She had a grave and solemn look on her face.

"The factionless make up almost half of the population." she said matter-of-factly. "Most of them come from Dauntless. Apparently if they get a permanent leg injury or become too old and frail to do anything physical, then there kicked out."

I was disgusted and the look on my face must've showed it.

"Oh my God!" I said indignantly. "That's awful!"

"Yes it is." she said. "And then many of the others are of Erudite. During initiation if they are found not to be smart enough then they're kicked out."

The look of indignation on my face continued.

"And then some are from Candor, those who find it too difficult to be honest and keep to many secrets are not forced to leave, but are...highly encouraged that perhaps they should leave, usually severely reprimanded, or hazed when their untruths are exposed. There are some factionless from Amity, but they are rare. Factionless from Abnegation are virtually nonexistent, apparently no one, and I mean absolutely no one, fails initiation there, even if they turn out to be selfish. Apparently, the Abnegation leadership accepting a selfish person is the selfless thing to do on their part."

I then looked at her. Her mismatched clothes the smell coming off of her indicating that she doesn't bathe very often, and the dank stale scent of the inside of the room of this ruined building.

"What happened to you?" I couldn't help but ask. "Why are you...factionless?"

She smiled.

"I was born to Candor." said Norma. "I grew up being taught how to watch people's body language, to determine whether or not they were speaking untruths. I was taught to tell the truth myself. I embraced my faction's ways and I valued truth and honesty. I believed that Candor was the course in life that I should take. Until that day that I took my attitude test.

"During the hallucinogenic simulation, I felt strange. When we are inside the simulation we are supposed to forget that we are in a simulation and believe that is real. I however immediately realized that it was not real. As such, during the simulation I made some very very unusual choices. I will not bore you with the details, but based on the choices I made during my simulation, my aptitude test determined that I was too dishonest for Candor, to selfish for Abnegation, and to unintelligent for Erudite. However, I seemed to possess equal aptitude for both Amity and Dauntless; a highly unusual combination?"

"Two results on the aptitude test?" I asked. "Is that normal? In my universe it is. In my universe, almost all people are capable of multiple virtues."

She thought about my question for a moment and then went on.

"The Abnegation volunteer who performed my test for me claimed that it was a random brain characteristic among some of the population that was called 'Divergent', and then highly recommended that I never tell anyone about it. She then told me at the selfless thing for her to do for me was to alter my results manually to say that I simply got an Amity result. I could have still joined Candor if I had wanted, but the aptitude test said I was too dishonest for it, and I assumed my 'divergence' would have been found out through Candor honesty. The next day at the Choosing Ceremony I chose to join Amity. I liked them. They were a friendly, easy-going people. During initiation they taught me to smile, count my blessings every day and be thankful for the good things we have, to go out of our way to look for the good in others, to be passive and avoid confrontations, to find our own artistic expression, and to just love life.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." I told her. "In my universe, me and my family are in a near constant euphoric state, always doing things with each other…I assume for you however, it did not last?"

"Inside my brain, my mind had a conflict," she explained, "though I had the aptitude for Amity, I had equal aptitude for Dauntless. And from time to time my temper from my bravery aptitude set me off a little too often than the rest of Amity was comfortable with. I got into a lot of fights, or rather I would fight and they would just stand there and trying be diplomatic towards me. After a time, I got sick and tired of the 'Peace-Serum' that they kept injecting me with. They always meant well. I hold no ill will towards them because they never tried to kick me out, ever. I was the one who chose to leave. That was eight years ago. And now I live here. I'm paid a little food and clothing to clean out the toilet system for the Erudite. The Abnegation then come around and give away whatever they can."

"It seems like there is a lot of flaws in your city's system." I said to her, opinionated.

"It is the hand that this life has dealt us. Sometimes we just have to live with it. But hopefully we won't have to live this way forever." there was a certain amused edge to her voice on her last sentence.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"We the factionless are going to band together and try and overthrow the five factions." she claimed.

I raised my eyebrow and interest. "That's ambitious."

She then looked at me with interest.

"You would be a huge asset to us. Would you agree to meet with our leader? Join our cause!"

I frowned in disappointment and concern.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I sympathize with your cause. But I'm in an unusual situation right now. My mind was transported through time and space and just dropped into this body right when I was in the middle of my wedding ceremony!" I then stamped my foot and raised my voice in frustration. "Me and my Jacob are supposed to be in our honeymoon suite and we're supposed be losing her virginity to each other right now!"

I then decided to bend a few rules, and I thought this woman has been nice to me, maybe I could get involved in trying help them out.

"I can deliver information to you and then you can deliver it to your leader." I told her. "You can call me your factionless spy in the dauntless ranks. And I'm afraid that I must go. I will be missed. And by the way, I'm sorry for just dropping into your life and dumping all of this on you."

"It's okay," said Norma, "I think this is the most interesting thing that is ever happened to me in my life."

"See you again soon, got a go."

I was then out the door.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Author's note: This fan fic contains references of my previous stories. This chapter is a little unrealistic, but it is the plot I want to go with. Hope you like it! **

I had just left the home of the Factionless woman, Norma. I was on my way back to the Dauntless compound. However, I stopped to think. Something wasn't right? And I don't mean me being here. I mean, this world the way it is? All of this is out of place? What kind of survivors of a world war would not try to venture out into the world after their histories were lost? I need to get my hands on the Erudite database. But I could try that another night. Right now, maybe I could investigate the fence.

'There and back in a short time.' I thought.

I don't need to go back to the Dauntless compound right away. I ran toward the fence at vampire speed to the edge of the city. I ran through alleyways, broken roads, and residential neighborhoods of old houses until I got to the edge of the city and came to wide open country. I kept going until I came to what I assumed must be the fence. It was about twenty meters tall and covered in razor-wire. The fence was not electrified. A vampire could jump this easily, or break right through. If you ask me, it wasn't much of a defence from the outside. Even an innovative human could cleverly find a way in if they were pressed and had the right tools. Well, my logic has just revealed a clue to the secrets of the city; no one on the outside is being kept out, everyone on the inside is being kept in. But who would do that, and why?

I then returned my thoughts to the matter that I should be on my honeymoon right now and indulging myself in human pleasures with my Jacob! I growled with frustration!

"I SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS PLACE!" I shouted out loud. "WHY AM I HERE!?"

In irritation, with vampire strength, I kicked a boulder like a soccer ball and it exploded/shattered into a hundred smaller shards of rock. I was suddenly a mess of anxiety in this universe/timeline; I was feeling cabin fever, I felt trapped. I felt a disturbing 'caged' kind of feeling. I haven't felt this way since the Goa'uld Anubis kidnapped me six months ago. I ran my fingers through my hair in anxiousness.

Then I saw what appeared to be a bright white light. It illuminated the entire area around me. As it got closer, at first it looked like a cloud, and then it had what appeared to be loosely wavy white tentacles. It is an 'ascended-being'! An ascended-being is a creature who's DNA had evolved to the point of leaving their physical body and existing on a higher plane of existence as pure energy. I saw the Lutz of Esper Mansion turn into a ascended-being six months ago.

The ascended-being floated down to my level, and then the bright white light began to fade, it's gaseous fluidic state then started to change until it revolved into a solid form.

The Ascended-Being's form that it had taken was of a Native American man, with glossy black hair with some grey mixed into it, russet-tan to it's skin and exotic appearance. It was no man that I had ever seen before, but I knew that Ascended-Beings could take any form. It was not the form of Cornelius Percival, The Luts of Esper Mansion. But again, this could be any Ascended-Being taking any form. But what was it doing here? The Espers told me that Ascended-Beings weren't allowed to interfere, here, on what to the Ascended-Beings referred to as the 'lower-planes' of existence. No matter, maybe I will find out.

"Hello, Renesmee Cullen." said the Ascended man.

"Who are you?" I asked him directly.

"I was the last great spirit chief of the Quileutes," he spoke in the native language of the Quileutes, "I was the first wolf, the original wolf...I am Taha Aki."

What!? This was insanity. But then it occurred to me, according to the legend, Taha Aki disappeared and was never seen again. I suppose that it is possible, however unlikely, that sometime after he ran off as a wolf, he could have somehow found a way to ascend.

"I am the one who brought you here." said the Ascended man.

An ascended being who claims to be Taha Aki brought me here? Not what I was expecting...? But then on the other hand, now that I think of it, I don't know what I expected, or even if I expected anything in particular. And this could be some kind of deception; for all I know this could be Anubis in disguise. But no. The other ascended beings wouldn't allow Anubis to interfere like this...but then again, why would the other ascended beings allow this ascended being to interfere by bringing me here.

I decided that I would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Taha Aki!?" I said in emotional response to his claim, I also spoke Quileute as I spoke to him. "I've heard the Quileute legends countless times. What happened to you? And if you did bring me here, you picked the worst possible timing! You freaking pulled me out of my wedding ceremony!"

"I am sorry." he said sounding sincere. "But I had to bring you here."

"Why?" I asked, still slightly annoyed.

"I know you must have many questions. And I will do my best. I believe your first question is, what happened to me when I left the Quileutes forever?

"The severed body parts of the Cold-Woman, had been thrown into the fire, and then after I lay beside the dead body my third wife for a day, I felt that I just couldn't stay with my people. There were too many memories that would hurt without her. I knew that my tribe was in good hands. I told my two young sons telepathically that I had to leave for my own selfish reasons because staying was too hard. They agreed to care for the tribe, and I left. Most of the time I was the only one in wolf form, so I was not often bothered by my sons thoughts.

"I wandered the Earth for over a hundred years. I both saw and did many things. Through inspiration of my experiences, I then imagined many unusual things and scenarios. I thought of the impossible being possible. I went into deep meditation, and learned to release my burden. And then, one day all of the collective minds of all of the ascended-beings in the Milkyway Galaxy, spoke to me telepathically. They told me inside my head that out of everyone in the whole galaxy, I was worthy. And then my physical body dissolved and I became pure energy. My mind became filled in that moment with infinite scientific knowledge and technical information on technology, I then possessed virtually unlimited psychokinetic powers. It was an amazing experience, far better than being a spirit-warrior."

I was fascinated. An ascended being was telling what it meant to be an ascended being.

"I believe that your next question was, why did I bring you here? That is a fair question. I interrupted your life at horrible timing. Well, I need your help."

"And what could an Ascended-Being possibly need from someone on the lower planes of existence?" I said in a voice of irritation at being brought here.

"I recently learned how to travel to other universes. A highly difficult gift for an Ascended Being. Out of curiosity, I explored the various 'alternate realities'. Many of them were interesting, while others were depressing. The different histories and primary events. Some things better, some things worse. But some of them I singled out and took a particular interest in."

He didn't say more.

"Go on." I prompted him.

"I am interfering right now." he said with a tone of concern. "I am walking a very fine line. If I cross that line, then the others will step in to stop me. What I have done so far and what I am doing right now is considered not so bad an infraction and they will not stop me, however if I do anything myself to interfere in this world, then they will stop me. The loophole is bringing you here. By pulling you out of your time and universe, bringing you to the future in this universe, and putting you into the body of Beatrice Prior and transforming Beatrice Prior's body into a vampire hybrid, then you may be able to influence the difference in this world."

"What difference in this world? What is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"There is a great wrong being done in this world. And many innocent people will die." he said. "I cannot tell you what it is. If I did, then that would be too big an infraction. I need you to figure out what it is on your own. I will help you along the way. I will shroud you from any audio or video surveillance around the city. But that is the limit of what I am allowed to do. When you have successfully affected the difference in this world for the better and save many innocent lives, then I will be able to transfer you back to your own body in your world."

I processed what he had said. I was appalled at this. I of course sympathize with the problems of the people in this world, but at the same time it was not my world. I have to worry about my own world and my own life.

"You pull me out of my wedding ceremony and drop me into this strange body in this strange world with no idea what is happening to me!" I said, indignant. "And you just expect me to do your dirty work for you because the others won't allow you to do it yourself? And now you won't even tell me exactly what I have to do! You know, I always thought better of you when I heard about you in the Quileute Legends. I guess that I was wrong."

"I am sorry that you think that way." he said with disappointment in his voice. "But the Renesmee Cullen that I have come to know from distant observation is full of compassion. She is someone who would leap to any challenge to help people in need. I know that you have donated much of your family's fortune to charity. That you have assisted a lot of people who have been bullied in the school yard. That you assisted in saving your world from destruction at the hands of a ruthless alien and uncontrollable vampire. I know that if you knew the details of what was happening in this universe right now, then you would not want me to just send you back. I think you would volunteer to do exactly what the Abnegation girl whose body you inhabit would want to do herself."

Damn! He was right. I don't even know what the problem is here in this world and I already feel like I can't just abandon them and not get involved. I am already involved, and I will not abandon the problem until I have solved it.

"Okay, fine." I said with reluctant resignation. "I will conduct an investigation and find out what is going on and I will do whatever I can."

"Thank you." he touched my shoulder and a ripple of light passed over me. "I have granted you the ability to turn yourself into a 'wolf in human form', so that your skin can from time to time be soft as human flesh, because as part of your cover here in this world, you will occasionally need to bleed."

Interesting. I attempted phasing like the rest of the pack. I felt the shudder, but of course I looked the same. My warm feverish skin no longer felt as hard as vampire skin. My skin felt soft as my Jacob's. I slit my arm with the edge body my fingernail and the skin spit open and gushed blood. The wound heal in one second.

It seemed like he was a out to leave.

"Wait! One more question," I urged, "is this an alternate reality, or just the future?"

"Both." he said. "This is not your universe, but is the future."

"And why did you transport me through time? Rather than just a different universe."

He paused for a moment before going on,

"It's complicated."

"Complicated for you?"

"No, not for me. Just too complicated for you."

"I think that I can keep up."

"Suffice it to say, this is the way things are. I will not explain further."

"And why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why did you pick me for this task? Why me in my universe and not say, someone else in another universe."

"Suffice it to say, there are many alternate realities with many alternate versions of you. There are some universes where you were never even born."

That was an odd image to me.

"Only the things that you do not know is that in many of these alternate realities, you are not always like you are now, there are versions of you that are pure evil. There are alternate realities where you have become a ruthless dictator and have conquered the world."

I was disgusted at the idea.

"I would never do such a thing."

"Of course you wouldn't. That is exactly why I chose you and not another version of you that would."

That's made sense.

Is it also possible that this future is merely a reflection of the future in my universe.

It did not look promising.

"There is no saying that the future in your universe will be like this one." he said. "For now just try and focus on the task at hand. We will meet again. And good luck."

He then turned back into a flying glowing white cloud and vanished.

At vampire speed I headed back to the Dauntless compound and attempted to avoid the surveillance as I used vampire stealth and snuck back and bed. Though Taha Aki said he was shrouding the audio and video surveillance.

Okay, now I know why I'm here. I was basically kidnapped by an Ascended-Being and former and original werewolf who is supposed to be dead! Why!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? Why do I get myself into these situations!?

I went to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of Four, calling to us from the door. My first instinct was to leap away from danger across the room at vampire speed, but I restrained myself.

We all awoke with a start and lifted our heads from our pillows while pushing our selves up with our arms and looked in his direction.

"I want you all in the pit!" he said in a loud firm voice. "Five minutes!"

We all got up. We quickly dressed in 4 minutes and had one minute for all 17 of us to rush through the hallway to the pit.

When we got to the pit, Four was there waiting with with another individual. The guy looked barely older than the rest of us, he was pierced all over his face and had tattoos all over his arms and neck. He had a hard look on his face as though he didn't like to ever use his friendly features.

"Good morning transfers. This is, Eric." said Four, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's one of the leaders. He will be standing beside me while I oversee your training during initiation. Training will begin soon. You will be allowed to eat breakfast first, but before then, we will go over basic instruction.

"You will train six days a week from 8:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. Other than that you can do or go wherever you want. Except, no initiate may leave the Dauntless compound without being escorted by a member.

"For the next few months you will go through two stages of training. Right now you are only initiates, at the end of Stage 2 you will become full members of Dauntless. First stage is physical; we will practice with guns and knives, we will exercise, run, jump, fight, and pretty much push your body to the breaking point until you master the arts of combat."

'That should be easy enough for me.' I thought to myself.

"Second stage of training, Mental; test your bravery and face your worst fears and conquer them. There are 45 of you in total, 28 Dauntless born initiates, and 17 transfer initiates."

He then pointed to the Dauntless born initiates across the room who where being given a lecture by the Dauntless woman, Lauren.

"You will be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you will be ranked together."

"Ranked?" asked Christina, confused.

In response to Christina's question, Four, then directed us to a giant flat-screen on the wall that showed the names of all 45 initiates in alphabetical order.

"During training you will earn points." said Four. "Good strength, speed, skill, winning your fights, effort, dedication to training, etc. will earn you points. Losing your fights, and your skill's inability to gain any progress from training, and you will lose points. At the end of each day this score chart will indicate your placing of your score to the rest of your fellow initiates between 1'st place to 45'th place. If you rank low in the beginning, you will have plenty of time and chances to significantly improve your score before the end of Stage 1. Once you are in Stage 2 and you face your fears for the mental, you will again have plenty of opportunities there to improve your score before the end of Stage 2. At the end of Stage 2, you will be official members of the faction, and your final score will indicate what kind of jobs you will be able to get. Leadership, intelligence, guarding the fence, or keeping the Factionless from killing each other."

Factionless, killing each other? Is that what they think the Factionless do? Though, what do I know exactly? I only met one of them and she gave some indication of a leader who was planning a revolution.

"There are other jobs that are non law-enforcement," Four added, "such as becoming a tattoo artist, being a cook in the kitchens, janitorial, making weapons, running one of the shops in the market, and a variety of other jobs, but those jobs don't require any particular ranking."

"Why are we trained separately from the Dauntless born?" asked Peter.

"Because, just like you all have been training in your own factions for your entire lives to be initiates there, the Dauntless born have already been trained in combat for their entire lives. So, suffice it to say, they are way ahead of you."

'Obviously.' I thought.

The leader Eric stood up and stepped forward.

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut." Eric stated matter-of-factly.

"Cut?" inquired the Amity boy, who I had found out had changed his name when he got here and now called himself, 'Hunter', I don't know what his former name was. He probably thought the name Hunter, made him seem more macho and have his fellow initiates take him more seriously.

"At the end of Stage 1, those who don't rank in the top 30 on the score chart will be leaving us, and again at the end of Stage 2, the bar will be lowered, 'figuretively speaking' and then those who don't rank in the top 24 will leave us." explained Eric.

"To do what?" asked Al.

"Well, there's no going home to your families, so, you will live Factionless." they all paused for a few moments to process that with looks of concern on their faces.

I was in shock. It's unfair. These kids left their homes and families because they believe in the same ideals of the Dauntless, and now there is a chance they might not become members.

"Why didn't we already know that before we came here?" asked Will.

"It's a new rule." said Eric flatly, as though that should be reason enough.

"We should have known!" said Christina indignant.

"Why?" asked Eric, as though Christina's last statement was stupid. "Would you have chosen differently had you known the...'calculated risk'?"

I got the idea that if someone thought that you would have chosen differently gives you a very bad impression in the eyes of everyone else. I quickly decided to step in in Christina's defence.

"No, we would not have chosen differently." I said. "I believe that what my learned colleague means is that we should have been aware of all of the details of Dauntless initiation before the Choosing Ceremony in spite of the fact that we would have still chosen Dauntless either way." I carefully formed my tone of voice so that it indicated that I was sincere with my choice of words.

Eric looked at me with interest at my words.

"Fair enough, stiff." said Eric in a voice of explaining to make us understand.

I had come to learn that the word 'stiff', was another word for Abnegation, and that most of the Abnegations in the city were used to being called that.

"But for right now, the rules are what the rules are." said Eric. "And yesterday at the Choosing Ceremony, when you cut your hands and dripped your blood into the hot coals, what you were doing is you were symbolizing to everyone who was an eyewitness at the Choosing Ceremony, that you believe that you are one of us, Dauntless. And if you believe that you truly are one of us, then simultaneously it shouldn't matter to you that you might fail. You chose us. Now we get to choose you."

I could sense it, by the look on his face, the pheromones that his body was giving off, and the malevolent aura that his mind gave off; I did not like this guy. This guy was a liability to the peace of the city. I could just be grasping at straws here, but it could be that Taha Aki wants me to eliminate this guy from his position.

"Well," I continued, "I don't think that my friend Christina was arguing that you shouldn't get to choose us. I'm merely suggesting that if all 45 of us are good, then you should choose all of us."

I could immediately tell that he was irritated at me giving my opinions, but at the same time I think he wanted to win the argument.

"How do you figure that?" asked Eric in a tone indicating that he was trying to corner me because he didn't think that I actually had a counter argument to his question.

I decided to try a little reverse psychology on him.

"Well, let's look at it logically by a military standpoint." I said. "What you are trying to do is build an army, and an army is only as strong as its weakest link, and you are trying to weed out the weak links. Is that correct?"

He smiled and raised his eyebrow, the look on his face indicating that he thought I was conceding to his way of thinking.

"Yes, that is exactly it." said Eric.

"So, if by the end of Stage 2, only the 24 best get to become members, you feel that you have made the faction stronger by leaving out all of the weaker ones. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Eric responded smiling and nodding to what I said.

"Well here is the flaw in your method." I said. "Let's say that one year you get 39 initiates. Let's say 15 transfers, and 24 Dauntless-born. But of all 39 of the initiates, the 24 best aren't very good, then basically by the end of Stage 2 you have recruited 24 weak links. But this year if all 45 initiates are really good, then by the end of Stage 2 of this year's initiation, you haven't weeded out the week links, you simply unnecessarily discarded 21 strong links that are only marginally weaker than the guy in 24th place."

He looked at me closely with a look of disapproval on his face.

"You are awfully opinionated for a stiff." said Eric in a voice of arrogance, trying to get me to change the subject.

Ignoring his statement I continued. "I am not arguing that you shouldn't weed out the weak links. I'm merely suggesting, just don't throw someone away if they are not weak."

"Your logic is sound." Eric conceded. "But we're going to stick to rooting out the weak links our way. And if you want to make it into 24th place by the end of Stage 2, then I suggest that you win your fights."

He then scrutinized my host's short, skinny body.

"And by the looks of you you will be sitting in 45th place right up until the end of Stage 1, because it doesn't look like you were going to be able to win a single fight."

He then turned to walk away. His last remark indicating a tone of finality to the conversation.

"I bet I could beat you in a fight." I said out loud, barely quieter than normal volume.

Every single person in the entire Pit stopped what they were doing and looked in my direction, jaw agape, as though I had said something totally outlandish.

Eric stopped and looked back at me.

"What did you say, stiff?" said Eric, his tone clearly indicating that he had heard what I said but he wanted me to repeat it louder.

I looked at him with a show of benign rebellion.

"I said, I bet that I could beat you in a fight." I said much louder and slower.

"Are you serious?" Eric asked in a tone of arrogance. "Is that a challenge?"

I get the idea from the looks on everyone's faces all around me that Eric hardly ever loses a fight and that people do not like to fight him. I figured out this guy's personality by our conversation, he's a bully, which makes him a coward, he probably doesn't even like other people to fight him, he just intimidates them so that they won't.

"Yes," I said, "that is a challenge."

He pointed towards the big square raised platform in the middle of the pit.

"In the ring!" he ordered. "This won't take long. We fight until one of us can't continue. No one concedes."

"Wait." I cut them off. "What do you say we make this more interesting." I said with a maniacal smile.

"What do you suggest?" asked Eric.

"Since you are so sure that you will win, I don't think that you should have to put up with me anymore after this fight. The loser becomes factionless."

Eric smiled with the arrogant smile of the big tough schoolyard bully that he was.

"Agreed." said Eric.

I took off my jacket and T-shirt so that I was in just my pants and tank top. I then pulled out a rubber band and tied my hair back in a ponytail as we both got into the ring.

We both raised our fists.

"Wait." I stopped him once more. "I would like every single person in this room to act as Dauntless witnesses to hold the loser to their honor, that they will leave the Dauntless Compound and become factionless, which ever one of the two of us the loser will be."

Every single person in the room agreed.

"And we need a referee who will be fair and impartial to decide when the loser is no longer capable of continuing." I requested.

An older woman with green and purple streaks in her hair, and a tattoo of a King-cobra on her neck stepped up beside us.

"Anything else?" asked Eric, clearly irritated by the constant interruptions.

"Yes." I said. "You don't pull my hair and I won't yank out your facial piercings. Agreed?"

"Fine." he agreed.

Our referee then signaled for us to begin.

He wasted no time coming straight at me as fast as he could. Apparently he didn't want to waste any time, or draw this out, or play with me. He just wanted to end this quickly. Fair enough. I can work with that.

He threw a punch at me and I dodged at human speed and then kicked him in the chest. I didn't kick him hard enough to break his rids or make him go flying across the room. That would've given me away. But he staggered back and had difficulty breathing as I clearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. I moved in fast and tripped him, then I hit him on the ground, matching approximate human strength but stronger than him, again and again. He reacted quickly trying to get up and grabbed hold of me but I kept moving away from his fingers, he couldn't get a hold of me. I kept kicking him again and again.

I stepped back and allowed him to get back onto his feet, but he was clearly disoriented. He was bleeding in several places but I didn't allow the smell of the blood to distract me.

I could tell that by normal human standards he was a very strong man, and by the use of his moves, he was a very good fighter, but even the strongest master martial-artist in the world can't stand up to the weakest vampire. I aimed a few more punches and kicks at some vital areas and the fight was over in less than a minute.

In that moment, Eric went against our agreement and yanked hard at my ponytail and I felt one of the roots sever from my scalp, but I didn't worry about it. Eric was on the ground covered in blood and bruises and unable to get up.

I looked at our referee for instructions as I lifted my fist to hit him again even though he was on the ground not getting up, and I raised my eyebrow prompting her.

"Eric is unable to continue." said our referee.

A few of the other dauntless helped Eric to his feet. He groaned as he tried feebly to lift his head as his limp body slumped under the grip of his two friends holding him under his armpits. He had a look of hatred on his face as he looked at me.

Four then stepped forward and stood beside the referee. The two of them then gestured around to the the large crowd of eyewitnesses.

"I believe that in order for the entire faction to uphold the honor of Dauntless, the loser is now required to pay the terms of the betting-wager." said the referee.

Eric stood up on his own feet and shook off the two Dauntless holding him up and he limped away.

When he was out of earshot. Everyone cheered and patted me on the back. People started complementing me.

"That was awesome, Nessie."

"No one has ever stood up to him like that before."

"How did you beat him?"

And it went on for another minute. I couldn't help but smile at myself in gloating satisfaction. But then Four stepped in.

"Alright everyone!" Four called for attention. "That's enough! Transfers initiates go to breakfast and and then report to the gymnasium for physical-exercise."

The crowd began to disperse.

**Please review! **


End file.
